Love Forever
by EmiieRoxs
Summary: Liz and Takeshi have gone out on their first date. everything is great and it seems that nothing could bring it down...except for one thing....more description inside. also some humor. sequel to We're Just Friends, R&R plz! COMPLETE!
1. Dinner Date

A/N: Hi ev'ryone! I will say, that i'm not _very_ good at sequels (so plz don't flame if i do a bad job on chapter 1!)but for this story, i'm gonna try and do my hardest! o yea thanks for the compliments on the last chapter too! (here comes some bragging lol) i have to admit the ending was always in my head and i knew i would end it with liz being able to have the two pieces pryed apart. heheh. lol, well, here's chapter 1 to the sequel We're Just Friends! Hope you like it and happy reading!

**Summary:** Liz and Takeshi have gone out on their first date. everything is great and it seems that nothing could bring it down...except for one thing Fantine and her new boyfriend. who could it be that's making Takeshi so furiated? and what will happen if Liz ever finds out? LizxTakeshi all the way no worries!

**Chapter 1: Dinner Date**

_"Well, what would you like to do now?" Liz asked. It was already 6:00._

_"Would you care to join me for dinner?" Takeshi asked as he bowed dramatically and extended his hand so hers could be held. Liz smiled and giggled in delight._

_"Are you asking me out, Takeshi?" she giggled as she placed her hand in his. He gripped it softly, and gave her a smile._

_"You bet I am. I'll pay for all of it too. My treat." he replied and she gave her another kiss. She blushed._

_"All right. I humbly accept." she said with a smile, and the two walked down the hall, hand in hand. For Takeshi, this relationship would last until he died. For Liz, the relationship would last Forever._

As the couple walked out of Satomi HQ, they saw River who was still out cold. They gave him a glare, and Liz decided to give him one more punch. Takeshi couldn't help but snicker when they left right after. Poor River.

"Do you really think that was neccessary?" Takeshi asked, trying to hide his smile.

"Hey I _did_ say I'd deal with him later." Liz replied happily. As they arrived at the fanciest restaurant in town, at first they had second thoughts about it.

"Are you sure we should be going to this restaurant Takeshi? We don't even look fancy!" Liz asked.

"No worries. It's the finest restaurant, right?" Takeshi asked.

"Yeah..." Liz replied.

"I don't think looks really matter here Liz. If no one can see the beauty you have, then they're blind." Takeshi said and took her by the hand. She smiled when they entered, and her nervousness had disappeared, just like that. As they sat down, it took a while for them to get over the fact that some people who were dressed nicely kept staring at them. Liz finally put a stop to it with a glare. When that ended, it was finally time to look over the menu.

"I'll have the french onion soup and salad with ranch dressing first, and after that the pork with fries and mashed potatoes. No gravy, please. Oh yes, and a water too." Liz said to the waiter.

"Um, I'll have a salad with ranch too, and um...the beef with corn and fries please. Oh and um, a diet coke please." Takeshi said right after and the waiter nodded in response.

"Not the kind of dinner I thought I would order in this really nice restaurant, but it'll do." Liz said with a smile.

"Well, it's our first time here. Let's not push ourselves too much, we still need to save room for desert." Takeshi replied as he placed his hand on hers. _'Ours...us...we...those words make me feel so happy!'_ Liz thought to herself dreamily.

"Liz, you're too good to be true, you know that?" Takeshi said to her and she gave him a puzzled look.

"You should be glad I am, Takeshi." she finally responded naturally with a laugh. As the salads and soup arrived, the two were somewhat silent when it came to eating. _'Hm, should I say something?..Or wait for him? Ooooh what do I do?'_ Liz thought to herself and accidently burned her tongue.

"Yeowch!" she squealed and he looked at her in alarm.

"What's wrong are you all right!" he asked her. _'Boy that was a stupid question to ask.'_ he thought.

"Fine, fine. I just burned my tongue a little. Heh...sorry for making you worry." Liz replied back and he felt a little calmer knowing she was all right. He gave her a kiss and smiled. She blushed.

"Good. I'm glad you're all right. Even the slightest thing that hurts you makes me worried." he said.

"Aw, Takeshi that's so sweet of you to say that." Liz said with a laugh. Takeshi only smiled warmly. As the appetizers were finished, the two continued to have a friendly conversation until the main meal arrived.

"This sure looks great." Takeshi said with a wide smile.

"Oh yeah...I haven't had good food like this in a while." Liz answered with a grin as she couldn't help but lick her lips at the meal that was in front of her.

"Well, let's eat." Takeshi said to her with a smile and the two dug in to their food. As they ate to their content, it was time for dessert.

"Think you can handle this, Takeshi?" Liz asked.

"Oooooooh yeeeaaah." Takeshi replied. The two stared at the masterpiece before them. They had ordered the triple chocolate cake, in the layers stood hot fudge, and on top was chocolate moose. To add the finishing touch, all around the edges of the triple chocolate cake were strawberries dipped in chocolate, only their points were brown.

"Let's do this, and finish this sucker off." Liz said, her eyes sparkled.

"I call the first piece!" Takeshi cried playfully. As Liz pouted jokingly, the two began to eat the cake slice by slice, until the only thing that was left was the chocolate moose.

"Aaah...I'm tellin you Takeshi, I'm glad we came to this restaurant. I don't think anything will ever replace the great taste that has entered my taste buds. _This_ is truly a work of art! Er, was." Liz said with a laugh.

"I still can't believe we were able to eat that all." Takeshi said with a chuckle.

"Well, we _did _work up an appetite. I just hope we don't get that out of shape like The Rocket." Liz joked.

"Hahahaha! Yeah, tommorow we'll train double!" Takeshi agreed with a smile. When the check finally came, Takeshi ordered two small glasses of water. He paid for it first, and although it stunned him deeply, the check didn't really matter to him. Even though it came to about 55 dollars. After all this _was_ a fancy restaurant, what would you expect? What really mattered to him was the great dinner date that had occured this very night. When the two glasses came, Takeshi raised his up to Liz's face.

"To this great dinner, to this wonderful date, and to the beautiful girl that is sitting right across from me." he said as he met her eyes. She blushed, and nodded as she held hers up as well. As the two glasses clinked, they drank a little of the water. When Takeshi decided to look around a little, he spotted someone that looked very familiar. The nice, straw hat with the blue ribbon gave it all away. It was clearly Fantine. And the person next to her? At the sight of that _guy_ with her he almost choked on his drink. He started to cough and Liz gave him a worried look as she pat him on the back.

"Takeshi! Are you all right man!" Liz asked in alarm when he finally settled.

"Yeah yeah...cough cough I'm fine. I just swallowed the wrong way. Heheh, sorry about that Liz." he apologized to her.

"...If you say so. I'm glad you're all right now though." Liz said with a sigh of relief. Takeshi only chuckled out of embarrassment. As Takeshi left the check, they went outside. It was getting late, and the sun was almost about to disappear in sight. A light breeze blew by, and Liz shivered.

"Geez...when did it get so cold outside?" she wondered. Clearly a T-shirt wasn't the smartest idea in this weather.

"Here. Take this it'll make you a little warmer." Takeshi said and wrapped his red jacket around her shoulders. She blushed bright pink and opened the pocket.

"Thanks Takeshi. You might want this though." she said and gave the silver piece to him.

"Oh right thanks Liz." he responded and placed it in his pocket. As they walked back to Satomi HQ, they stopped at Liz's door. As Liz was in the middle of taking the jacket off, he put a hand up to stop her.

"No it's all right you can keep it." he said with a grin. _'After all I have at least what?...3 at home.'_

"Wow Takeshi, you've been the greatest today. I promise next time I'll be the one that's great." Liz said with a smile.

"Aw, it's nothing. Anything for you Liz." he said as he placed his hand behind his head.

_"Takeshi's so awesome..."_ Liz thought to herself.

_'Someone' s a little obsessed with their boyfriend.'_ her inner self chirped.

_"Oh hush. I'm just, a little bit um...happy that Takeshi has been the greatest tonight." _Liz replied.

_'Whatever.'_ her inner self replied with a shrug and walked off.

"Well Liz, I'd better get going home. My family might worry." Takeshi said to Liz as she snapped back into reality.

"Oh...yeah. All right then, Takeshi." she said. As he turned around and began to walk off, Liz stopped him when she called his name. He turned around slowly, and gave her a questioning look.

"Thank you. For everything tonight." she said to him and he smiled. He walked back over, and they locked in a kiss. When it ended, he gave her a loving smile.

"Anything for you, sweetums." he teased and she slapped him playfully as he laughed.

"Takeshi!" she squealed in embarrassment of being called 'sweetums'.

"Hahaha-..aah...well, I'd best be off. See you tommorow Liz." he said with a wave and walked back home. As Liz entered her room, she flopped onto her bed in excitement.

_"IIIEEEE! This was the BEST date ever!"_ she screamed inside her head.

_'Gee, I'm glad you liked it!'_ her inner self roared over the loud noise being made, fingers inside her ears to try and make the noise go away.

_"Is Takeshi the best or what?"_ Liz asked happily.

_'You've been saying he's the best and that he's amazing for almost ten minutes now. Give it a rest!'_ her inner self sighed with a huff.

_"Hey! You of all people should be happy for me!"_ Liz pouted.

_'Girl I _**am**_ happy for you! I would be even more happy if you wouldn't destroy my hearing by shouting so loudly!'_ her inner self replied.

_"Hehe. I'm sorry. I just...it's only one date and it's been the greatest ever!"_ Liz exclaimed. Her inner self rolled her eyes.

_'Yes...we all know that! Did that cake give you too much sugar?'_ her inner self wondered as Liz bounced and twirled around the room in happiness, hugging her pillow.

As Takeshi was almost home, he thought about who he had seen in the restaurant. Yes...it was definately Fantine. He couldn't believe she was there, even though fancy things were her _thing_. It wouldn'tve been that bad, but it became worse when he saw who she was with. It wasn't that he was jealous...okay, he was just a little. I mean, he couldn't help but feel rage when he saw who she was with! _Him_. Of all people why did it have to be _him_! The one who became an enemy for Takeshi because Andrei had saved them from their race. How was he supposed to know what Andrei did was cruel and out of line? Of coure he had to take the blame, and a friendship was ruined. But this friendship wasn't just ruined, now it was crushed into smithereens.

_'Cunningham.'_ he thought through grit teeth when he finally reached his house.

A/N: Hi it's me again! Um, i hope the pairing isn't weird but i had to pair her with someone! haha! and don't worry the story will still be LizxTakeshi no doubt about it! i just make it so their relationship might have some obstacles to overcome again! hint hint anyways, chapter 2 will be coming soon, you can count on me! i'm a pretty good updater if i say so myself. (haha!)


	2. Love and it's Ups and Downs

A/N: Hm...not what i was expecting to have 1 review for a sequel, i thought u guys who read the first one would review... -shrugs-o well :-) at least 1 person likes it so far! let's hope that i won't disappoint all u readers who like this story so far! well, here's chapter 2. Happy reading :-)

**Chapter 2: Love and it's Ups and Downs**

As Liz woke up bright and early, she decided to train double like she had promised with Takeshi, mainly to lose some weight of what she ate last night. _'Man was that cake good!'_ she thought to herself when she reached the training arena. When she was in position for her normal routine, her inner self appeared.

_'All right! This again! This time though, if I manage to 'hit' you, can you at least try and be phased?'_ her inner self asked.

"Maybe." Liz replied with a shrug and her inner self huffed.

_'Oh fine, be that way.'_ her inner self said with a laugh as Liz began her training. First it was a punch to the side, then a kick to make her opponent balance. Right after a push to the chest and then kick to the front. Her inner self dodged all of these and jumped into the air. Liz followed quickly and did a sky uppercut. Her inner self went flying, but regained balance and charged. She sent punches, kicks, everything she could muster. Liz was quick on her feet and dodged every single one, and finally sent her inner self flying. As her inner self sat up painfully, she gave a sigh.

_'You've gotten really strong now! There's no way I could keep up!'_ she squeaked.

"Training is in order for you then." Liz said and then tripped over something that rushed into her leg. She looked up to see Luca meow happily when he was on her stomach.

"Why hello there Luca. How are you today?" Liz asked as she gave Luca a pat on the head, and a scratch behind his ear. Luca purred happily and then meowed, his tail moving sideways to and fro.

"Good morning Liz, I see you're doing well." Liz heard Amy's bright voice say from behind her. She held Luca in her arms and faced Amy who gave a smile.

"Good morning to you too Amy. I'm great, how about you? Ready to train a little?" Liz asked as she put Luca down.

"You bet I am! I'm all fired up!" Amy said with a laugh.

"That's the spirit!" Liz said with a laugh.

"So...Luca wants to know-" Amy started and Luca gave a frown and a yeowl.

"All right all right." Amy laughed and Luca purred.

"Luca _and_ _I_ want to know how the dinner date went." Amy said and Liz blushed.

"How'd you figure it out so quickly!" Liz asked in surprise.

"Are you kidding me Liz? The whole team knows and we're happy." Amy replied plainly. Liz sighed heavily and one hand on her hip while the other scratched the back of her head. She finally regained posture, and gave Amy a wide smile.

"It was great! Amy, you should've seen the size of the cake we had! So much chocolate, it was so good! All three of us should go there maybe when we win the cup again." Liz exclaimed and Amy giggled.

"You really think we can pull it off?" Amy asked.

"Of course! This _is_ Team Satomi after all!" Liz replied with a triumphant look.

"I see everyone's already here. Good morning." Takeshi's voice could be heard from a small distance. The two looked around to see Takeshi in his kendo clothes.

"Good morning." the two said in unison.

"Takeshi, did you like your date with Liz yesterday?" Amy asked and Takeshi blushed.

"H-how did you-"

"Relax, I already went through that look. Amy said everyone on the team knows." Liz said and then laughed when Takeshi's shoulders slumped and his look was blank in confusion.

"That sucks." Takeshi finally said and they all laughed.

"Are you ready for some good training Amy?" Takeshi asked and Amy nodded. As she and Luca went on the runner, Liz went to do her normal arm stretching while Takeshi practiced with his wooden swords. As Luca and Amy started at a regular pace, she began to speed it up. She kept going and going, until she pushed her limits. Takeshi and Liz stopped what they were doing to watch. When Amy pushed herself too far, she fell off backwards and landed with a thud. Takeshi and Liz rushed to her side and grabbed a breathing mask.

"Geez Amy, you need to take it easy. We know that the doctor told you not to overdue it." Liz said, concerned.

"That's right. We need you at 100 too when we go against Sledge Mamma." Takeshi replied when Amy was all right again. Luca rushed up, concerned, and toppled on Amy giving her a lick on the cheek. Amy laughed and pet the tabby.

"It's okay. I'm all right now, thanks." she said with a smile and the two smiled back.

"There you guys are, Andrei and Mark wanted you three to do another simulation." Jesse said when she saw all three of them on the floor.

"Ohmigosh! Amy are you-"

"She's fine Jesse, no worries." Takeshi said with a smile and Jesse's face expression relaxed.

"Oh, that's good. Well then, I guess you three should head to the simulation." Jesse replied and the three followed her. When they arrived, all of the mechs were ready. They went through the usual chat with Andrei, and entered the cockpits.

"Now last time it was only Takeshi and Liz, but with you back Amy it should be a piece of cake. Not that I'm saying that the two love birds didn't pull off a win in the practice round." Andrei said and the two shouted loudly to Andrei, "SHUT IT!" Amy giggled. Luca smiled.

"Boy I'm glad to be back. I finally have the power of human speech. And might I say both of you make a wonderful couple." he said and flicked his tail to and fro. There was no reply, but Amy could picture both of her friends' faces going pink.

"All right, with the chatter said and done with, let's begin!" they heard Andrei cry and they all nodded. As the simulation began, Sledge Mamma was in front of Satomi.

"Okay guys, let's do it!" Takeshi roared and the other three nodded eagerly. As they charged foward when the second round started, Team Sledge Mamma looked back and gradually charged at them. The three took on their counterparts, and gave everything they had. Takeshi gave punches, kicks, and once in a while had to afford a dodge or two. Liz managed with low kicks, high punches, and some blows to the side. Amy, well, she had a little trouble.

"Amy we need to focus here!" Luca said and Amy nodded.

"R-right!" she squeaked and attacked. She gave an outward punch, and her opponent dodge. Amy's mech began to fall foward, but her enemy helped her up...er, gave her a blow to make her fly up that is. She screamed, and fell to the ground.

"AMY!" her teammates called and rushed to her side.

"Are you all right?" Liz asked.

"I'm...okay. I'm fine now thanks." she managed to say and charged foward to her opponent.

"Liz, we'd better make sure Amy doesn't get hurt." Takeshi said and Liz agreed as they raced to their enemy, making sure they were at least a few feet away from Amy. _'C'mon Amy, pull yourself together!'_ she thought to herself and guarded continuously. When there was an opening for an attack, she took it and made her hit. Her enemy went flying backwards, and she cheered, happy that she was able to do it. As she went over to Liz to help her out, Takeshi was doing better than ever. Little did Amy know that her opponent wasn't done yet...

"RAGH!" Takeshi roared and charged at his opponent, knocking the mech to the ground. Sparks flew as it screeched, trying to get up. Takeshi didn't give the mech a chance and made a blow to the chest by giving a kick. He looked back to see how Amy and Liz were, and was glad they were doing a tag team. His happiness ended when Amy's opponent came from the rear end, rushing at them at a high speed.

"Amy! Liz! WATCH OUT!" Takeshi cried but it was too late. The mech rushed past both of his teammates, barrelling it's way through. Liz and Amy went flying, their mechs went skidding down the hard pavement. Sparks flew, screeching noises were made nonstop. With Takeshi's opponent down, he rushed to his teammates. Liz was farther away, Amy closer. _'LIZ!'_ he thought. As he rushed toward Amy, she was glad to see him give her some help. Although Amy wasn't who Takeshi wanted to save first. Liz was the only person on his mind. All of a sudden though, he was in a pausing moment. His eyes went wide, and he realized what he was about to do. There was Amy, closer to him than Liz was, and he was just going to rush by her to save his girlfriend? Liz would understand that he would save Amy first, but he couldn't help but feel guilty that he would neglect Amy to help Liz. As he blinked, snapping out of it the speed took over and he nearly sped past Amy! In the nick of time, he managed to grab ahold of Amy's hand, rescuing her first.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'll be okay. You go get Liz." Amy replied and sped off to the finish line. Takeshi nodded silently, and sped to Liz's mech. Liz did not give in and continued to fight as she kept screeching down the runway. Her mech sent out vibrations that soon got to her, and she had a bumpy ride all the way. Her mech was already on it's way to being blown up, but still she wouldn't give up! Suddenly, she saw Takeshi's mech rush up toward her, it's arm outstretched. A light of hope began to shine and she extended her hand. As Takeshi's mech helped Liz's up, they were in a position where it looked as if Takeshi's mech was hugging Liz's. There was another pausing moment, but it all ended when they realized they needed to get to the finish line, and quick! They hurriedly transformed into their vehicle mode and rushed past the finish line.

Takeshi sighed as he got out of the cockpit, sweating like mad. Had he ever sweat before after a simluation? Maybe it was just his nerves getting the better of him. Liz and Amy walked over to him, Luca trotting behind. The group came over.

"Great job guys. Takeshi, nice warning." Andrei said.

"Too bad it didn't work. They still got hit and we almost got destroyed." Takeshi replied solemly.

"It's all right. At least you were able to save the day." Mark said and gave a playful punch to Takeshi's shoulder. He smiled, and then turned to Liz, Amy, and Luca. They smiled back at him, and suddenly the three heard Takeshi's stomach growl. He blushed pink and laughed.

"Guess I worked up an appetite..." he said with a wink. The two laughed and Luca purred as they went out for some food.

"We're eating earlier and earlier, it's not even supposed to be lunch yet!" Liz complained as she ate her sandwhich.

"At least it's something." Amy replied as she gave Luca a piece of her tuna fish. Luca meowed happily, wishing he was able to say that he looooved tuna fish.

"Yeah yeah, I know." Liz said as she continued to eat. When the three finished their early brunch, they decided to take a break from the training and go out to the beach. It wasn't that far and they told everyone where they would be. They changed into their bathing suits and raced to the beach, wearing hats and sunglasses. Luca was even given his own pair of mini sunglasses! When they reached the beach, they saw a lot of people, and decided to set up just a little farther away, in case someone figured out who they were. Luca meowed angrily and hissed everytime the water came closer, and everytime it went farther out Luca would curiously creep toward it, and then jump back with a yeowl. The group found this amusing, and watched until Luca finally gave up and came under the umbrella to have a nice little cat nap.

"Who's great idea was it to take a break and go to the beach?" Liz asked as she started her tan.

"All of us. I'm glad we thought of it too." Amy replied as she put on sunscreen.

"Aaah, this is great. It's nice to just chill out for a while ya know?" Takeshi said with a yawn as he stretched.

"You said it." Liz replied as she closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt something cold splash on to her suit and she woke up with a start. Her sunglasses were half off of her face.

"Gah! Who did that!" Liz cried angrily as she got up, shivering and freezing. Amy giggled, Luca only made his tail give a reply. She turned to see Takeshi trying to hide a bucket.

"TAKESHI! GET OVER HERE!" Liz roared menacingly and chased after him. She finally tackled him to the ground and he spat out some sand.

"Take it easy there Liz. Haha." Takeshi laughed and Liz was able to throw him up in the air and out in the ocean.

"Aaaaaaaah!" he screamed and was able to dive in at the last moment, making a gigantic splash that landed on Liz, washing her sunglasses into the ocean.

"Ooooh you're so in for it! C'mon Amy let's dunk him!" Liz motioned and Amy gradually followed. They managed to dunk Takeshi, but then he gave them twice the dunking. When it was almost time to head back, they left the beach and raced to HQ.

"I'm gonna take off somewhere else with Luca you guys, I'll meet you at Satomi HQ." Amy said with a wave and ran off with Luca. The two waved, and they gave a smile as they walked somewhere else besides Satomi HQ. The two were silent, and Liz decided it was time to say _something_ at least.

"Is something wrong, Takeshi? You're awfully quiet." Liz asked.

"Well, it's just that..." he started and sighed.

"What? C'mon Takeshi, talk to me." Liz said.

"Well I..during the simulation when you guys both were skidding down the runway, I sort of..wanted to save you first." he said. She didn't really think of that as a bad thing at first, but then remember that she was farther behind then Amy and Luca. She let him continue.

"I'm flattered Takeshi, but is that what is bothering you?" she asked.

"Sort of...I mean, don't take it the wrong way but, Amy and Luca _were_ closer but I completely forgot about her and wanted to save you at all costs." he explained.

"Hm, I see your problem. It was a little mistake you almost made, at least you didn't." Liz said as she gave him a pat on the back.

"Yeah...but the thing is, we're a foursome. And when I didn't think about Amy and Luca at all I felt really guilty, but then felt ashamed that I couldn't save you first." he added and she couldn't help but blush.

"It's really great that you wanted to save me first, and don't worry I won't mind if Amy and Luca come first on the track. You're right, we are a foursome. It's just that you and I have become a twosome. Just remember that on the track we're a team, but I guess...when we aren't we can be a twosome." she said and he smiled.

"Thanks Liz. That really helped me a lot." he said to her with a smile.

"No problem. Now c'mon, we're probably late." she said and started to run off.

"Yeah..." he said to himself with a grin.

He smiled as he watched her run off, and started to follow as well. He went at a light jog, and then started to run, but then paused when he caught sight of Fantine, with Cunningham...again. He growled and gritted his teeth. He didn't want to believe that he had actually been with her, but this proved it. It made his hair stand on end, to think she was going out with him. There couldn't be a reason for why he was jealous, could it? Maybe because Cunningham was a close friend at one time, or maybe because it was strange that Fantine would just get over him that quickly. Okay, so maybe he was being a little selfish, but still he _was_ human after all. In a split second, he saw that she had turned to face him, a surprised look on her face. He gave her a blank stare back, and then saw Cunningham walk over, wondering what was wrong. When he looked at Takeshi, a surprised look appeared on his face as well, but then anger came over. He gave Fantine a kind look, and Takeshi could see his lips move. How it made Takeshi want to throw up. He saw Cunningham place his arm around Fantine's shoulder, and she looked into his eyes with compassion. He blinked maybe once, twice, and then they were walking away, away from his direction. As he watched them leave he could have sworn he saw Fantine glance back at him, a sad look was on her face. He finally snapped out of it when he heard Liz run back to him, and stare out to what he was looking at. It was a good thing they had left _before_ Liz came, for Takeshi knew that would be **bad**.

"What's wrong Takeshi?" Liz asked, concerned.

"I'm sorry Liz, I was just watching some birds fly by. They were pretty, and thinking that made me think of you." he half lied. Even if that was a lie, he wouldn't deny that she was pretty. She blushed and smiled, grabbing his hand.

"Well, thanks for the compliment, but we really should be heading back. I can tell that Ms. Satomi will have our heads if we're any later." she teased and he followed willingly in a run, making sure his grip was firm on her hand, though not that firm to make him grip it too tight. He just, didn't want to let her go; not ever. He decided to not think about Fantine and Cunningham, only Liz. How great she was, and anything else that would get his mind off of Fantine. Liz was who he loved, always would love. After all, even if he was jealous, there was nothing he could do about. At least, not _yet_.

_'Hm...man, love is so complicated. Gosh, I wish it didn't have it's ups and downs sometimes...'_

A/N: Uh-oh. Looks like Takeshi has some things to work out! And what did he mean that he couldn't do anything about it, at least not _yet_? ooooo things look like it's gonna get a little complicated! Will Takeshi be able to stand this FantinexCunningham pair? or will he try and take out cunningham? and what about liz?...things are going to get interesting! (don't worry i am still stickin w/TakxLiz!)


	3. Runin With Cunningham x2

A/N: Hm, I wonder if I should wait just a lil longer for some reviews..but i'm glad the ones i've gotten so far are positive ones! lol it will be funny for me if for chapter 3 i only have 1 review...i mean, so far 2 chapters with 2 reviews kind of got me laughing, and nervous. haha, well, here's chapter 3! this is where it gets very interesting...(happy reading!)

**Chapter 3: Run-in with Cunningham x2**

As the two rushed into the conference room, everyone stared at them. They breathed heavily, Takeshi put a hand up in front of him.

"Sorry...we're late...got a little...sidetracked." he managed to say. Liz nodded as she panted.

"Sidetracked, understandable." Miss Satomi said and both Andrei and Mark laughed.

"Gee, do you think maybe they were smoochin?" Andrei teased and both of them grew red and started a fit.

"OH CAN IT!" they shouted, which caused even more of a scene.

"All right, all right. Settle down everyone. The race against Sledge Mamma is coming up, and we _need_ to be prepared. I got some useful information today, and it's not very good for us. As we all know, Yamma might get fired if we win, and that means he's going to do whatever it takes. Just the other day I heard he almost put one of his own teammates in a hospital room, showing no mercy even when the others were trying to settle him down." Miss Satomi explained and everyone nodded with a little bit of awe.

"So, what do we do?" Liz asked.

"Train of course. We can't afford to lose now, especially when we've lost once and tied once as well. We need to win this race and the following right after!" Miss Satomi replied with a cry and everyone nodded.

"Besides, I promise that if we win again this year, at the end of the season I'm taking the whole team out for a nice vacation." she added and the whole team roared with excitement.

"So now are we going to train or do simulations again?" Takeshi asked.

"Well, I guess for today you guys can train. For tommorow, it's back to the simluation. But when you train train hard! Harder then you've ever trained in your lives!" Miss Satomi replied with a shout and everyone agreed with a simple nod. As they went to the training area, Liz decided to have a friendly sparring match with Takeshi. Amy was the referee.

"Ready!...And!-"

"Murroowww!" Luca signaled, in cat tongue meaning, 'GO!' Both Takeshi and Liz read moves, and both jumped back, away from eachother. At the second they landed they charged, one good punch to the face! Both grunting, they fell back, but quickly got up on their feet.

"You guys...are in synch." Amy said in awe.

"Of course. This _is_ a friendly competition isn't it?" Takeshi asked.

"Reading eachother's moves make it much more fun. You'll experience it someday Amy." Liz replied and the two charged again, punching, each fist colliding with the other. The match continued, until finally the two did their own thing.

"Round two, let's call it. The first was a tie, let's have this one over with for the third. When I kick your ass." Liz said playfully.

"I think you need to have it the other way around." Takeshi replied and charged. Liz was prepared with a guard, and Takeshi pulled a punch to the right, then a kick to the left. A charge to the front, and then a upward kick making Liz jump unexpectantly to her surprise. With her guard dropped, Takeshi saw the opening and jumped up in front of her, giving her a punch that sent her on the ground with a thud.

"Winner is..."

"Meowowowww.." Luca meowed saying, 'Takeshi!' The two laughed at the cat's interest in the fight, and round three began. Without letting Takeshi get ahold of his surroundings she charged and gave a double punch to the right, a low kick that knocked him flat, then picking him up and tossing him to the other side. She got into her guard position when he got up painfully and dusted himself.

"Easy Liz, don't send me to the hospital before the race." Takeshi whined painfully with a stiffled laugh.

"Sorry Takeshi, but I'm never easy on others during a match. Even if you may be my-" she started and looked at Amy and Luca. "...very good friend." she covered. Takeshi knew what she meant and smiled, with Luca giving a wheeze of laughter and Amy giggling. She still didn't like it calling Takeshi her boyfriend in front of her friend, or the team for that matter.

"All right. Round three. Liz zero, Takeshi one. The next fight will either go into a tie or Takeshi winning it all. Ready, Set..." Amy started and waited for Luca. There was no meow this time, and the three stared at the tabby. He was cleaning himself now, licking his paw and then washing his face. He looked at them with his big green eyes, and then meowed to signal, 'Go!' The two charged, sending punches, kicks, low kicks, dodges, you name it. Liz decided it was time to do a special move. She did a backflip and then charged at full speed after hitting the wall and pushing foward to give speed. She went quickly to Takeshi who blocked her first punch, but then she kicked down hard on the floor to make it vibrate, making him lose his balance. He grunted but she caught him in the nick of time, but he didn't like it. She grabbed his wrist and picked him up to throw him on the ground in a toss. His back slammed with the floor with a bam(!), and he grunted in pain as Liz dusted her hands on her jeans. She extended a hand to Takeshi, who only looked at it in fear, a funny look on his face.

"Don't worry the match is over. We ended in a tie. You lucked out." she said to him and he smiled as he finally took the offer of being helped up. Amy and Luca ran over to see if Takeshi was okay, and he replied with a hysterical laugh and a nod. When he stood up straighter though, a couple of cracks could be heard coming from his back and his eyes went wide in embarrassment as he quickly went into an 'old man' position.

"Man Takeshi, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were a wimp at this." Liz joked and Takeshi gave her an _evil _stare.

"I will haunt you forever if I'm going to stay in this position forever. Or, if I need to, if I get a cane whack you with it continuously!" he snapped back with a sniffle of pain and she laughed.

"You'd be walking too slow to actually hit me." she teased and he stood upright, chasing her around the dojo.

"LIZ! I have you now...my back's fi-crack . . . Aaauuggghhh!" he cried in exaughstion and flopped to the ground.

"All you need is for it to be in tip top shape." Liz said and with Amy's help, he was able to be back in shape with his temporary bad back.

As the four walked out after a nice hard work, Takeshi decided to break off from the others to go out for a stroll himself. As Liz, Luca, and Amy bid him farewell the others decided to go get some food. As Takeshi walked silently down the road, he kept thinking about Cunningham, how he would beat the snot out of him if he ever saw him. Takeshi just couldn't bare to hear that name anymore and clenched a fist. But something kept bugging him, even more than Cunningham. _'Why am I jealous? I promised myself that whatever happened after my break up with Fantine that I would always love Liz, and no one else. But questions are beginning to get on me, how in the world could Fantine just go to Cunningham, and in a snap just like that they were a couple?'_ It dawned on him. _'Maybe...maybe she was seeing him secretly. If that's the case then...I should be jealous. But not for love. For anger, and betrayel...'_ he continued to think, and then looked up to see him. Cunningham. He shivered at the sight, and casually walked over. Cunningham saw Takeshi, and didn't even move. They stared at eachother, at least a foot apart.

"You. Come with me." Cunningham pointed and walked off. Takeshi gritted his teeth. _'That was MY line you!'_ Takeshi thought with rage, but followed anyways. The two walked silently, down an alleyway.

"How long?" Takeshi asked.

"What?" Cunningham asked.

"Don't play stupid. How long?" Takeshi repeated.

"Oh. _That_. Not long really." Cunningham replied.

"Was it behind my back that you did this?" Takeshi asked.

"It could have been. Both of us knew that you were falling in love with Liz, so why bother her telling you she and I were dating?" Cunningham asked. Takeshi clenched a fist and ran foward for a good punch. It was stopped in Cunningham's palm, and he grasped Takeshi's fist tightly.

"I don't even want to know what you've been doing. I can't believe this...It's just...why the hell would you-"

"Hey. You should be glad that we're dating. I mean, psh, we're friends. I was happy that you were with Liz, so you should be happy with my choice of a girlfriend." Cunningham said.

"Correction, we're not friends. We're bitter enemies and nothing more." Takeshi hissed as Cunningham let go of his fist.

"Is that so? Then I'm glad. It's cause of you that Fantine is sad again. Now she's filled with guilt cause she saw you looking all depressed. You should just keep your distance from us and go back to your girlfriend Liz. Besides, you don't want to let her know you're still having doubts, right? Or aren't you having doubts?" Cunningham asked. Almost triggering every anger button Takeshi had, he finally fumed and sent out punches and kicks furiously.

"_You_..have...no right to be questioning _me_! _I_ should be the one questioning _you_! _You_ should be the one getting angered, not _me_!" Takeshi screamed and took a mean punch to the face. He fell back onto the ground and it stained his jacket brown. Cunningham walked over casually to Takeshi, and Takeshi rubbed off the blood that trickled down the side of his mouth. Cunningham gave a deadly stare at Takeshi, and then kicked him in the stomach and walked off saying, "Next time, pick on someone you can handle." Takeshi coughed out a little saliva, but regained himself quickly. He stood up and brushed himself off. _'Damn him! It wasn't supposed to turn out like this! Someday I'll get my chance. Then all of this...this jealousy...this unending question will go away and I'll finally be able to be with Liz forever, no destractions...nothing. Just, us. Damn you Cunningham, laugh while you can because I'm going to show you what I can do when you've angered me too many times.'_ he thought and painfully walked back to Satomi HQ.

"Takeshi! What happened to you? You look awful!" Liz cried as she jumped up and rushed over to Takeshi.

"I'm okay. Don't worry I just had a little run-in with Cunningham." Takeshi replied with a grunt as he sat down, making sure not to stain the chair with his jacket he took it off before he sat.

"A _little_ run-in? Did he beat you up?" Liz roared and Amy and Luca walked into the room.

"Takeshi what happened are you all right?" Amy asked and Luca licked Takeshi on the face.

"Thanks Luca. No worries I'm all right." he said to Amy as he pet Luca on the head.

"Tell me, did he beat you up? Be honest." Liz said angrily.

"Well...we sorta got into a little fight and I lost but I'm okay now so don't worry." Takeshi replied. The last thing he wanted was for Liz to _find out_ why they had gotten into that little fight.

"If you say so man..." Liz said with a shrug. "But if I do run into him I'm going to ask why and then beat the crap out of him." she added as she slammed her left fist into her right palm with an angered look on her face.

"Now is that really neccessary?..." Takeshi asked.

"Oh you bet it is. No one hurts you without my approval." Liz replied.

"Why does that make me even more nervous?" Takeshi asked and Liz laughed.

"But really Takeshi, what did you do to make Cunningham do that to you?" Amy asked.

"Well, I made him mad so that's one reason." Takeshi replied.

"And that was?" Liz asked.

"It's a secret. Sorry, can't tell you. It's between me and him." Takeshi replied with a smile.

"Whatever." the two replied and Luca meowed quietly as he rolled up in a ball to go sleep. There was a short period of silence, and Liz stood up with a stretch.

"Well, it's only 3:00. I'm going out for a jog. See you guys later. Takeshi, you might wanna wash up and take care of those bruises." Liz suggested and ran off with a wave.

"I hope she's not going to do what I think she's going to do." Takeshi complained and Amy stood up with a laugh.

"You should be happy. If she's doing what we all think she's doing, then it only means she cares for you." Amy said, picked up Luca, and walked off into the other room. When the door shut, Takeshi looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm glad she cares...but if she's going to find out why I got mad at Cunningham things will get complicated.." Takeshi said to himself with a groan and decided to take a shower as he walked painfully home.

Liz continued at a good pace for a jog, but kept her eyes alert if she were to see Cunningham. Every once in a while, some kids would run up to her for an autograph, but besides that she continued her search. As Liz began to give up on her search, she took a quick rest on a bench and got a small ice cream for herself. As she licked it once in a while, a small little girl walked shyly over to her, a pen and pad in her hands. _'Aw, she sure is cute. I guess I'll need to sign again.' _Liz thought and bent down to the girl.

"Ummm...can I have your autoguwaph?" the little girl asked shyly as she held out the pen and paper.

"Of course. Who should I make it out to?" Liz asked as she wrote, " To You're such a cutey! I'm always glad to have cute little fans like you! Your pal, Liz Ricarro."

"Ummm...to Lilly and Becca pwease." the girl squeaked in delight. Replace the empty space with the two names, the girl smiled and bowed in thanks as she ran off, showing another girl her age the pad and they giggled in delight, running off to their mom.

"Cute." Liz said to herself and stood up. As she sighed, she finally gave up her search and decided to go back to Satomi HQ. As she started to walk, she saw Cunningham and rushed up to him. He looked surprised to see her rush up so quickly, but decided to have a nice chat with her.

"Hello Liz. Haven't seen you in a while." he said to her. She only pointed a finger and pressed it against his chest.

"Why'd you beat up Takeshi like that? What gives you the right to do that?" she asked with a frown.

"Why are you so anxious to know?" Cunningham challenged.

"Cause nobody hurts Takeshi unless I say they can!" Liz answered.

"Good enough answer, I guess." Cunningham said quietly.

"So, why'd you beat up Takeshi?" Liz asked again.

"You really wanna know why?" he asked. She shook her head yes. _'Of course! Anyone who beats Takeshi up is a dead man!'_ Liz thought. Cunningham took a deep breath in, and couldn't help but smile as he explained. _'This will be interesting.'_ he thought.

"Takeshi came up to me earlier today and asked me how long I was dating Fantine. You see, she and I have been dating for a while now and Takeshi wanted to know since he saw together twice." he started. Liz had a surprised look and gasped.

"So you're saying...he was jealous?" she asked, disbelief written all over her face. Cunningham nodded and decided to continue.

"Well, after that we chatted a little more about the situation and I asked him if he was having any doubts and if he had any doubts. He didn't answer me though so I gave a punch that he deserved." he finished and Liz was stunned. She felt like a dagger had just struck deep into her heart, and she felt a pang of sadness.

"You're lying...you have to be..." she muttered and backed away slowly, away from Cunningham. Cunningham took a step foward and she backed away further.

"It's a lie! It has to be! Get away from me! Stay away!" Liz warned as he pressed further. Soon she was backed into the wall and he bent over to her ear.

"If I'm lying, why you don't ask him himself?" he whispered. It almost sounded like a dare. She pushed him foward to have him have some distance between them and jumped back.

"I will! You'll see and I'll find out that your lying!" she roared.

"And if I'm not? Then what are you going to do?" he asked. It took a while for her to answer.

"Beat the crap outta of you! One way or another!" she finally answered and rushed off back to Satomi HQ, tears running down her face. All the way she was thinking, thinking about what she had just experienced. What she had heard, who it was from. All along the way she kept telling herself that Cunningham was lying. That he was just trying to make her mad, trying to get under her skin until she would shout at Takeshi for no reason. Still...somewhere in the back of her mind she thought about his words, if they were true...

_'Jealous? Takeshi, jealous? Doubt? Doubt about our relationship? Takeshi...are you really feeling that? What is wrong for us to be a couple? Could it really be...really be too good to be true-...you and me?..One way or another, I will find out, and I will find the answer if we are meant to be! Because...some relationships, were never meant to exist...'_

A/N: Told ya things would get interesting! Next time- Chapter 4: Conflict! Doubts?


	4. Conflict! Doubts?

A/N: Okay, now i'm gettin nervous lol jk jk. here's chapter 4! see what happens. if ya read the first story, i made river the good guy this time :) anyways, chapter 4 has arrived! happy reading :)

**Chapter 4: Conflict! Doubts?**

As Liz rushed to Satomi HQ, she bumped into Amy. As the two fell with a thud, Liz apologized as they got up. Amy asked what was going on, and Liz replied with asking where was Takeshi. Amy told Liz that he went home to wash off and clean up like Liz suggested. Liz gritted her teeth for a moment, but smiled and thanked Amy. In a flash she raced to Takeshi's house. Amy was worried if something bad had happened to Liz, and Luca only purred to reassure amy that nothing was wrong. As Liz finally arrived at Takeshi's house, she politely knocked on the door.

"Hello Yuri, is Takeshi there?" Liz asked.

"My brother's already out of the shower if that's what you were asking. He's up in his room right now." Yuri replied and Liz smiled.

"Thanks." she said simply and walked up to Takeshi's room. _'Okay Liz, don't go overboard. Just, politely knock on the door and ask him the question. Simple as that...right?'_ she said to herself and noticed that her hand was shaking. _'C'mon...pull yourself together! You can do this you know you ca-'_ she thought and then gasped when the door opened, a startled look on Takeshi's face.

"L-Liz!" he cried and she took an awkward step back.

"H-hi Takeshi I'm sorry to intrude...I hope I'm not bothering you..." she said quietly.

"O..Of course not. You just surprised me that's all heheh." he replied and scratched his head nervously.

"Um...c-can I come in?.." she asked and he stepped off to the side.

"Of course." he replied and she walked in. She never really came to Takeshi's house often, and she'd never seen his room. It was pretty cool, he had a great view of the track. His bed seemed pretty soft too, and above it was a poster of The Rocket. _'Also known as Andrei surprisingly. I still can't get used to that for some reason.'_ she thought to herself with a chuckle. Then, she spotted the silver half of the once two piece he had always fiddled with for ages. She looked at it sadly, and remembered her gold piece was in her room, on her desk that was next to her bed.

"So um, what brings you..here?" he asked awkwardly.

"I..I ran into Cunningham today..." she began.

"O-oh...and?" he asked. He didn't like the sounds of this. He knew now that she had found out, and he was almost ready to answer anything she had to ask.

"He told me...the reason why you got into a fight with him was because you were jealous of him since he was dating Fantine...He also told me that he thought you didn't have any doubts, and then asked if you did. He said you didn't answer, and he just beat the crap out of you and left...I, I told him I didn't believe him, that he was lying. But Takeshi...I can't be sure if I don't get the true answer from you." she said and turned to him. _'Keep a straight face Liz, you can do it.'_ she thought to herself and bit her lip, holding back tears of hope. He was silent for almost the longest time, and she couldn't help but clense a fist. She tried to loosen her grip, but couldn't. That was how she was, how she took things like this. There was nothing that could change her actions.

"Well?..." she asked and took a deep breath while she asked.

"Well..." he repeated slightly with a concerned look on his face. She started to grit her teeth, she could feel the tears begin to form. He sighed, and then sat down.

"Liz I...I was jealous...and I _am_ jealous. But I...I know for a fact that I'm not, I don't, have any doubts about our relationship. It's nothing like that I, I swear." he said to her. _'Am I lying? Or am I telling the truth?'_ he wondered. Liz turned her back away from Takeshi now. She was angered, that he was jealous. She was also sad, and confused about how he had said he didn't have any doubts. He kept stumbling to say he didn't, but did he really?

"Takeshi I...I'm sorry but...I don't know if I can...trust you anymore." she said and before he could answer she rushed out the door. He raced after her as she ran out of his house and down the street. He hurriedly rushed to catch up.

"Liz! Liz please, wait!" he called to her, hoping she would stop. She wanted to stop, she wanted her feet to just stop running and stay put. But then again, she wanted to continue to run, away from him. This was like the last straw for her. Strike three. She couldn't handle that, especially from him. She continued to sob as she ran, avoiding bumping into people as best she could.

"Liz! LIZ PLEASE! STOP!" he cried. He was beginning to lose her. He could hardly see where she was headed. When she finally saw him catch up, she rushed down an alleyway and hid in a short-wide-ish part of the alleyway. She saw Takeshi rush past, to reach the dead end. He wondered where she was. All he could do was call out to her.

"Liz! Liz please! Where are you! Let me explain! I...I am jealous as I said. And I'm hurt about it a little. But doubts I don't have! You can trust me with that!" _'I can't have doubts!' _he thought. "Please! I'm sorry for making you cry! I'm sorry for even hurting you this way! Please let's just make up! Liz...I...I'm sorry..." he said to himself and slumped his shoulders. Liz bit her lip, and wanted to run out there and hug Takeshi tightly, never letting him go. But she stood her ground, and was too frustrated. She heard him sigh, and then talk to himself. She was glad she had heard this.

"What's the use...she's gone...she'll never come back. I don't even deserve Liz anymore...I don't deserve anyone anymore...Twice I've hurt her, and twice I've failed to bring her back. How many more times will I hurt her before I...before I finally realize that I've made too many mistakes? Maybe this was my biggest...my worst. But now, I can't do anything about it. I guess I'd better take care of business with Cunningham, and with Fantine. Maybe then I...maybe then she'll come back...Maybe then she'll be able to forgive me for what I've done...Liz..I'm sorry..." he said to himself.

She peeked out the corner, and saw that he had brought out the silver piece. He clutched it tightly, and brought it to his chest and started to cry. Liz was saddened that he was crying, crying for her, but at the same time glad he was. It meant that he could be trustworthy again. It just needed...time. That's why...that's why she decided until then she would break off any relationship she had with him. She wouldn't talk to him like she would as a girlfriend, she wouldn't give him a smile that showed compassion, nothing. Until it was that time she would start doing it once more. Start giving Takeshi all the compassion and love she could. Until then, the break up began. It pained her for this choice, but it had to be done. For now at least... When Takeshi finally left, Liz placed her hands on her chest and dropped to the ground, crying her heart out, shaking.

"Takeshi..Takeshi I'm sorry too...please..please forgive me." she said to herself and cried softly so no one would hear. Finally, her crying faded, and she wiped the tears away. She was different now, stern. No love could be seen. She walked off proudly back to Satomi HQ, hoping that the break up wouldn't last for what seemed to be a lifetime. _'Takeshi..please hurry up and get your business taken care of soon..because I want you back.'_ she thought and looked up at the Satomi HQ building. Finally she walked inside, and then went to her room. She had run into Takeshi there, didn't say anything, passed by with a small bump to the shoulder, and slammed the door shut. He was stunned at first, but then understood completely. After all, he continued to tell himself over and over again that he deserved it, that it was his fault.

Liz sighed as she stood, her back leaned against her door. It was like she was standing there so people wouldn't come in. She held her breath, and bit her lip. _'Pull yourself together Liz...it has to be done. You know it does...'_ she thought to herself. She couldn't help but feel guilty to dump him like that.

_'I haven't talked to you in a while. What's happened?'_ her inner self asked.

_"I don't want to talk about it..."_ Liz replied.

_'What's happened between you and him? You were happy on your first date! Now the next day you're all mopy and stuff! What's gotten in to you two?'_ her inner self asked, hands on her hips.

_"It's not my fault that Takeshi's being a jerk!"_ Liz spazzed.

_'In what ways is he being a jerk? I recall you calling him all of these wonderful things the last time you and I chatted.'_ her inner self asked.

_"He..He has doubts about something, and I sorta know he's lying to me that he doesn't. Also he's jealous of Cunningham for dating Fantine which shows that he has just a little bit of love left in him for her!"_ Liz explained.

_'Sounds like you're jealous too. I'm sure it's just part of a...stage. I mean, after all he is human.'_ her inner self suggested.

_"Yeah...but still it's painful. I'm angered that he can't make up his damn mind and just stick with it for once!'_ she roared.

_'Do you really want to be like this? Especially when the race again Sledge Mamma is coming up! You're going to go against them this evening do you want to be in ruins?'_ her inner self asked.

_"WHO THE HELL EVEN ASKED FOR YOUR ADVICE!" _Liz roared in her head and her inner self vanished, just like that. Liz went into reality, and screamed bloody murder in her room as she ran to her bed and screamed in her pillow. Takeshi could hear her from outside, and gulped. He wanted to go in there and comfort her, but it was his fault in the first place. He'd have to fix this, make it right once more. No more running away, no more feelings for her ever again. He had said to her already he wanted her, and it would stay that way. He would figure this out, make it all better, and finally have no regrets at all for things in the past. He nodded silently to himself, and walked out. He needed fresh air, time to think of how to resolve this. In time, everything would be as it was.

When Liz was done screaming in her bed, she looked up and stared dully at the golden piece that glimmered. She picked it up, and stared at it. Her eyes narrowed, and she clutched it tightly. Her grip tightened even more, her fist began to shake, then her arm. She closed her eyes and threw the piece at the wall. It hit with a clink and fell, rolling under a spot where she normally lost things. She breathed heavily, and opened her eyes. She walked over to the spot, and gasped when she realized where it had fallen.

"**NO! NO! NO NO NO**!" she yelled and frantically put her hand on the spot. She could feel it just a little bit, and tried to reach in further.

"DAMNIT! DAMNIT GET OUTTA THERE!" she sobbed bitterly as she reached even farther. Her wrist began to hurt, but she had to get it out before it could be lost forever. She finally was able to grasp on to it, and pulled with all of her might. She yelled in rage and pain as her wrist began to bleed just a little. She cursed at herself and brought her legs up to her chest. The gold piece still had it's beautiful glow, and Liz stared at it lovingly as she brought it to her chest. She rocked herself to calm down, and muttered the words, "Takeshi...I..need...you..."

Takeshi walked around the park for a while, and looked up to see someone familiar. It wasn't Cunningham, or else he'd run up to that bastard and give a good punch, no warning attatched. It wasn't Fantine either. He'd be too depressed to walk over. It wasn't those two, but someone he was friends with from another team. It was River. Okay, so he did hate that jerk for giving Liz a forced kiss, but he was still his friend. River saw him and walked over.

"Hey man." he said.

"Hi." Takeshi said coldly.

"Look, sorry for what I did to Liz all right?" he said and Takeshi only gave a huff.

"Actually...I'm glad, you're here. Can I, talk to you about something?" Takeshi asked finally and River nodded. They were both looking out at the ocean now.

"I...Liz and I got into a, a fight." he put it that way.

"What'd you do this time?" River asked.

"Gee you don't wait do you?" Takeshi replied and River laughed.

"Usually it's the guy that screws up. The girl is just too nice to be the one who dumps the guy." River answered.

"Well, see ever since I heard that Cunningham was dating Fantine I just got so jealous! And then...I began having doubts. Not on the relationship I have with Liz, I would never think that!" he said at once before River gave him another insult.

"Then, what do you have that's giving you doubts?" River asked.

"A small, flicker of love that still belongs to Fantine. I guess it awoke from it's slumber when I saw Cunningham with Fantine that night.." he said.

"Wait, that night? You mean the night you had your date with her?" River asked.

"H-how'd you know?" Takeshi asked in shock.

"Sorry man, I was there with my date and saw you guys." River replied.

"Oh that is just great." Takeshi said sarcastically and River laughed again.

"Sorry man. So what are you planning to do to fix this, and have Liz back in your arms?" he asked.

"Well, at first I was gonna beat the crap out of Cunningham, but it ended up the other way around. For Fantine, I want to confront her again, find out some answers that have been bugging me, and then give this spark of love back to her. She can keep it for all I care. I don't mean to sound cold to her, but it's just getting to me now. It's been twice that I've hurt Liz...and you know what they say," he said.

"Three strikes, and you're out." the two said together and gave a laugh.

"Well, good luck with that man." River said with a smile. The two were quiet.

"Well, I'd better get going. You sould too. It's almost time for our big race." River said and stretched.

"Oh yeah...we're gonna kick your ass." Takeshi said with a smile.

"You're confident. I won't go easy on you this time." River said with a smile. They both rammed their fists into eachothers. They gave a nice stare with a grin.

"Good luck." they asaid and walked in the opposite direction of eachother.

_'Right...the race first, then Fantine. And after that, I'll have my revenge and rematch against that bastard Cunningham.'_ he thought with a confident grin and ran off to Satomi HQ.

A/N: There ya are! chapt 4. hope ya liked it. i didn' realize this but the only conflict was really liz fighting with her inner self. haha well at least i had some conflict. doubts you could tell, obviously haha. and the next chapter has the race against sledge mamma! will they win? or is liz still out of it? and what about takeshi? will he give it his best as well? it seems that maybe Amy and Luca will be their only hope. let's hope that doesn't happen though...one against three isn't a fair fight after all. Next Time(!)- Chapter 5: Too Close for Comfort!


	5. Too Close For Comfort!

A/N: omg! I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while! i'm usually okay with that. sorry again! well, to make u wait no more here's chapter 5! the fight against sledge mamma! will they win the race? or will they lose due to something holding two team members back! tensions rise, here's chapter 5! Too Close For Comfort! Happy Reading! (and thanx for the reviews ev'ryone! hope i don't disappoint u with this chapter since u've been waiting for a long time! -emiieroxs pleaded on her knees, hoping the reviewers like the chapter- lol jk i just hope u like it!)

**Chapter 5: Too Close For Comfort!**

As Takeshi made it back in time, he waited for Liz, Amy, and Luca. As he waited, he began to wonder what he'd say to Fantine. Then again, what he'd ask her, if his anger might take over, anything really. He'd say anything he wanted to to make things right. He went deep into thought. _'How should I start it out?...How should I talk to her?...Oh well. Whatever happens, happens.'_ he said to himself and then felt something greet him with a purr.

"Hey there Luca, Amy, Liz." Takeshi said and then gasped as he saw Liz's hand bandaged up. A little blood spot could seen.

"Liz, what happened to your hand are you all right?" he asked, concerned. Liz was glad he cared, but she couldn't let him get in her way of winning the race. She pulled away when he took a step foward.

"I was just being careless. I just got a little hurt. Nothing big Takeshi let's just leave it at that." she said sternly. He stopped, and sighed and put a smile.

"Right. Nothing could ever hurt you that bad Liz." he said through grit teeth. _'Nothing could ever hurt me?...You're wrong...'_ she thought and sulked. Amy could sense the mood, and didn't know what to do until finally she spoke up.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I sure am ready. How about it?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. I think we're gonna win it no problem at all." Takeshi said with a weak smile. There was no answer from Liz, she seemed to be deep in thought, shifting impatiently.

_'Do you think you're ready for this race?'_ her inner self asked.

_"To tell you the truth, I feel that I'm too heartbroken to even pilot my own racer. But I don't want to let them down...it's just," _Liz replied and sighed heavily.

_'Hey, just keep your mind focused on the race. Don't even think of anything else and you'll be fine.'_ her inner self coaxed.

_"I know I know...but it's just, hard to do that."_ Liz replied silently and snapped back into reality when the team gathered round.

"Okay everyone. If we can win this race then we can still win this! So let's do our best out there all right?" Miss Satomi said and everyone nodded. As they went into their cockpits, the mechs rose and were ready for the race. As they lined up, Team Sledge Mamma followed right after.

"It's the big race we've all been waiting for folks! Team Satomi versus Team Sledge Mamma! Will the champs be able to win this race? Remember everyone that if they lose this there might be a chance to regain the title!" the announcer, Benjamin Bright said with a shout as the crowds cheered and roared. The teams got into position, ready to shoot out when the timer said for them to go.

"Everyone ready?" Takeshi asked his teammates.

"We're ready." Amy said.

"Let's kick their sorry behinds and knock them off to the curb!" Luca meowed happily.

"Haha. You said it Luca let's win this!" Liz said and everyone was glad of the confidence they had.

"Let's kick these guys asses." Yamma said.

"Whoa easy there chief. We don't want you overdoing it, remember?" River said with a slight chuckle.

"I hear you I hear you. Okay, so here's the plan. We take them down, and win this race!" Yamma said and the other two answered with a loud roar. As the screen showed 3, then 2, then 1, and finally GO, they raced off at top speed. Sledge Mamma was in the front, while Satomi was behind them.

"Okay, we have to be careful when we're around Yamma." Takeshi said and everyone read it loud and clear.

"It seems that Sledge Mamma is in the lead so far, with Satomi slowly falling behind!" Benjamin explained. "They're coming to the finish to end the first round, they're almost there, and...Here we go folks! The second round has begun!" Benjamin roared and at the exact moment both teams crossed, Sledge Mamma immediately attacked, giving Satomi no way to defend.

"Be on your guard everyone!" Takeshi cried.

"Right!" the three replied and attacked with all their might to counter whatever Sledge Mamma threw. Takeshi took on Yamma, Liz took on River, and Amy and Luca took on Dimma. Each one was prepared, each one copied the other's ability. The match was even...so far.

_'C'mon! KICK HIS ASS!'_ her inner self roared.

_"Will you shaddup! I'm trying to concentrate here!"_ Liz roared inside her head as she dodged a punch. She wasn't looking too good out there, she knew it, but still, she had to try and give it her all.

"Liz! You're too slow! You're giving River time to throw anything at you and not attack back, only defend! You need to seperate yourselves just for a split second, and then give him a one-hit KO!" Andrei told her and she jumped back away from River. It wasn't what they were expecting though. The moment she jumped back, River lunged foward and jumped up, forcing her down on to the track. Her mech started to show sparks flying, and inside she had a bumpy ride.

"What's the matter Liz? You too heart broken or something? C'mon, show me what you've got!" River cried.

_'Oh no he didn't!'_ her inner self roared, a vein popped on her fist.

"Who the hell are you to tell me that I'm heartbroken you jerk!" Liz roared as she tried to get up.

"We all know this isn't what you can do to your full extent. Get it together and stop messing around!" River called.

"Just cause I got some problems going on, doesn't mean you can shove them in my face!" Liz screamed and her anger rose. She pushed up hard, able to stop the bumby ride. Now all she needed to do was get River out of the race.

"What're you gonna do? Cry me a river?" he asked.

"No. I'm gonna kick you sorry ass and then give you a hellova beating after the race, leaving you so black and blue you would wish you had never pissed me off! NOW GET THE HELL OFFA ME!" Liz cursed and pushed up to have River lose his balance. (A/N: that's the liz we all know an' luv! haha) He stumbled a little, and Liz charged, knocking River on to the track. He was now left behind, and Liz raced up to help Amy and Luca. This wasn't the end of River though, oh no. He was able to regain balance, and rushed at lightning speed to catch up.

"What's the matter Takeshi? Can't handle the pressure!" Yamma teased as he toyed with Takeshi.

"I'm just getting started!" Takeshi managed to say as the two were locked in a fist fight.

"Well then show me what you're made of kid!" Yamma roared as he began to crank it up a notch.

"ARRRGGHHH!" Takeshi roared as he tumbled from all the punches. He couldn't believe they were only halfway through the second round. He was able to detatch himself from the beating his mech recieved, and went on the defensive just to be on the safe side.

"Aw, is the wittle baby had enough and want to just surrwender?" Yamma cooed and Takeshi growled.

"Oh shut up! You're gonna regret ever saying that to my face!" Takeshi roared in anger as he charged foward, once again engaging in a fist fight.

"Amy! How are you doing up here?" Liz asked as she was almost to her friend.

"We're managing that's all I can say for now!" Amy answered.

"We'd like your help right about now!" Luca added. As Liz finally came round, the two worked together and Dimma was left behind. Now they raced off to help Takeshi, but something held them back.

"Not so fast there Liz! I'm not done with you yet!" River called.

"Ugh. Damn. You didn't learn your lesson the first time?" Liz asked in disgust as the two were pulled in.

"Guess not. But now that I have two in my grasp I can easily finish the job. That way Team Sledge Mamma will win for sure." River replied simply.

"Okay buster, your fight is with me not Amy!" Liz roared and was able to have Amy become detatched from River.

"I'll catch up with you guys later! Go on and help Takeshi!" Liz called and Amy nodded as she raced off to him.

"You've been a real pain in the ass right now River. Time to teach you some manners." Liz hissed.

"Is that a threat?" River asked and Liz gritted under her teeth, ready to give it her all.

Takeshi was able to manage the beating he was recieving from Yamma, but something was holding him back. He wondered if she was being affected as well. He was glad to see Amy and Luca come to his rescue as they knocked Yamma back.

"Takeshi! You all right?" Amy asked in alarm.

"Yeah! Thanks for your help Amy, let's whip his ass before the third round so we can win this hands down!" Takeshi replied and Luca laughed.

"Let's not get too hasty Takeshi." he said as his eyes narrowed. As the two attacked Yamma head on, the scene switched back to Liz and River.

"SO YOU WANNA SEE MY FULL POTENTIAL! YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Liz roared and was on the verge of totally destroying River's mech.

"Whoa! Easy easy! I SAID EASY!" River yelled back and was able to give Liz twice the damage. She grunted as she regained control and punched. She jumped back and at top speed charged, knocking him down. She jumped in the air and crashed down on to River's mech, making his vehicle vibrate uncontrollably. (A/N: i thought i'd let liz show river what she's made of, now he's almost defeated! BURN RIVER, BURN! sorry to people who are river fans -sweatdrops- -nods-)

"Who's gettin whooped now River?" Liz asked happily at her victory.

"I...n-n-never...s-said that IIII was b-beaten!" he managed to say and got her off, tackled her to the ground, and finally started to fling her!

"Whaaaaaat! GAH! RIIIIVER YOU'RE SO DEAD MEAT!" Liz roared as she was flung down the pathway. Suddenly things seemed to be in slow motion. At least, for Takeshi and Liz. For Amy, it was a split second. There, he could see it. Liz was up in the air after being flung to be left behind. The mech was reaching the harsh track that would be her downfall. Takeshi's heart seemed to stop for just a moment, and he called out her name. But there was no sound during this slo mo, nothing. It was quiet. Finally she landed and in seconds seemed to be gone, out of sight, her mech crashing harshly backwards.

"NO!" Takeshi roared. "Liiiiiiiz! Amy, take over for me!" Takeshi commanded and raced off to get Liz.

"A-all right Takeshi! Just hurry back I don't think Luca and I can hold them off for long!" Amy hollared back.

"Kid, what are you doing! Let Liz go! You're already in the third round you can't just go back! It's too risky!" Andrei called to him.

"I have to! I gotta! LIZ!" Takeshi roared and forced himself to reach her at top speed.

"What's this! Liz Ricarro has just been left behind, but Takeshi has gone to save her! What's going on! They're almost done with the third round too! Could Takeshi's decision be his team's downfall!" Benjamin exclaimed in awe. The crowd was silent, sometimes gasps could be heard.

Liz couldn't believe this. She could hear the mech in it's unstable condition. Already sparks were flying, hearing that noise made her head spin. The track was too bumpy, she didn't think she'd be able to gain control. Her mech began to shut down on it's own, giving up. That wasn't something she would do, never. But why now? What was the reason? Why him?

_'Come on we can't give up now! It's not over till it's over!'_ her inner self roared.

_"I just..don't care anymore..."_ Liz said to herself but then, saw something rush toward him. If it was River he'd be asking for it after the race. It wasn't though, it was Takeshi. Her eye grew wide as Takehi's hand was outstretched. She could see his mech reach out desperately to stop her fall. Everyone saw their mechs, but to them they saw eachother. Liz was so happy to see him, and when her hand was in his grasp, she gradually got up. They smiled, and realized the match was almost over!

"Takeshi! I got an idea!" Liz cried and went into her vehicle mode (a/n: um, it's the mode they usually go into, like their 'car' mode, lol i don't really know how to explain it but if u watch the series u should have a good idea -sweatdrop-)

"Get on! And hurry!" Liz commanded and he did so. It seemed he felt like a skater boy right now, but he didn't care. He just wondered what kind of idea Liz had in mind.

"TAKESHI! LIZ! I CAN'T HOLD UP MUCH LONGER!" Amy managed to tell them, and saw her teammates bringing up the rear. She had a worried look though of what dangerous stunt they were planning.

"Amy! Get yourself outta there! Move back to us!" Liz roared and Amy did so. She willingly rushed back to them.

"Okay Takeshi, I'm gonna let you fly! You'll attack up top and I'll go down low!" Liz cried. Everyone was shocked, tensions rose. Would Liz's plan work? And how dangerous could it be?

"Look at this! This is a new tactic ladies and gents! What will Team Satomi muster! And can they do it in time!" Benjamin yelled in excitement. Everyone at the stands rose to see what would happen.

"Um...Liz..are you sure about this?" Takeshi asked, a sweatdrop began to form.

"Trust me Takeshi! Ready...set..." she started. Yamma and River awaited for what was to come, they didn't really worry. Too bad though, they'd be in for a beating.

"GO!" Liz roared and in an instant she switched back and Takeshi went flying.

"AAAAAAH!" Takeshi screamed in surprise, but then regained himself. He flew down at full force at Yamma while Liz tackled River to the ground, and then threw him so Yamma would catch him. Slow mo took over once more. River was sent flying, Takeshi came closer to Yamma. Before Takeshi hit Yamma was slammed by River, and then Takeshi nailed a punch! A close up could be seen of parts flying from Sledge Mamma's mech, both of them. The crowd gasped in awe, and everything was screamed, "SATOMI! SATOMI!" in a chanting tone. When all three of them crossed the finish line, it was clear that Satomi had won.

"THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS! THANKS TO QUICK THINKING, SATOMI'S WON!" Benjamin called happily. As everyone exited their pit, Liz was sweating like crazy.

"Man...that was just too close for comfort." Liz said to herself.

_'There is good news though!'_ her inner self roared.

"That would be?" Liz asked out loud.

_'WE'RE BACK IN BUSINESS BABY! THAT WAS AN AWESOME STUNT YOU PULLED OFF!'_ her inner self answered happily.

"Yeah...you're right. Liz Ricarro is back in business baby! WHOOT!" she roared and saw Takeshi and Amy walk over.

"Way to go Liz!" Takeshi congratulated and they gave a high five. Luca meowed happily.

"Nice going Liz. That was a brilliant plan." Amy said with a smile. As they gathered round the interviewers, Benjamin raced over to them.

"This was an amazing match today! I couldn't believe how it came out in the end! For a few minutes there I thought you guys were going to lose the race!" Benjamin exclaimed and put the mic to Takeshi's mouth.

"Well, I bet we would have lost if it weren't for Liz's quick thinking." Takeshi said and the mic quickly moved to Liz.

"Well I can't argue with you there. But we would've lost if Takeshi didn't come back to save me from an embarrassing loss." Liz commented and the mic went back to Takeshi.

"Hey our team's nothin without you. I mean, you're the one with the most spunk." Takeshi added and the mic then moved to Amy.

"What about you Miss Stapleton? How do you feel about today's race?" Benjamin asked.

"To be honest, I was scared to death cause it didn't seem like we were giving everything we had. But then we made a huge comeback! Thankfully, we won the race and now we're going to win them all and stay the champs!" Amy answered happily and threw her fist in the air. The others joined in and Luca meowed, moving onto his hindlegs and raising a paw.

"There you have it folks! I'm Benjamin Bright giving you the report on today's race! To end this report, Congratulations Team Satomi!" Benjamin cried, and those who watched it on the big screen saw the broadcast end.

The four teammates walked back home silently. No one had said a word since the interview, and as always Amy decided to say something.

"Boy that sure was a nice combo you two did back there." Amy said.

"Thanks Amy. It was a big risk, I didn't think it'd work myself." Liz replied honestly.

"But it did. Thank goodness too." Takeshi said with a smile and Liz blushed.

"We make a great team you guys, I can't wait to have that trophy in our grasp." Liz said with a smile.

"Yeah! Like I said, we're going to win them all and stay champs!" Amy laughed.

"Oh yeah! Let's hear it loud and proud! TEAM SATOMI!" Liz roared happily as she raced down the street, motioning for them to follow at her pace.

"C'mon you slow pokes!" Liz said with a smile as they entered Satomi HQ. They were waiting for a nice congrats from the team, but what they got wasn't what they were expecting.

"Um...isn't this where you guys congratulate us?" Liz asked.

"What's there to congratulate?" Mark asked sternly. Jesse looked off to the side, she made sure to not make eye contact.

"Something wrong? What'd we do that was so bad?" Takeshi asked.

"Oh I don't know Takeshi. Maybe leaving a teammate behind just to go back and save another when already we knew clearly that Liz would have been out of the race. You risked the whole team by going back farther and leaving Amy to get a rough beating. Do you realize that by pulling that little love stunt, you put one of your own teammates at risk again?" Miss Satomi cried.

"Hey! At least be happy that we won!" Liz roared.

"We might have won, but at a very big risk. You weren't even listening to Andrei Takeshi! What were you thinking?" Miss Satomi asked.

"I was thinking of saving a teammate and then winning the race by pulling off the combo we did!" Takeshi answered back harshly.

"Did you ever think that maybe saving Liz would put Amy in the same situation? Would you really want to send her to the hospital again?" Miss Satomi stormed. Everyone grew silent and she realized what she had said and cupped her mouth with a sigh/gasp.

"It wasn't Takeshi's fault Miss Satomi! It was...mine. I didn't have my game on during that race so I guess I didn't give it my all. This was probably my fault from the beginning because I wasn't focused! Don't blame Takeshi, and don't bring up the fact that it was Team WhiteSnow that made him hurt Amy! So technically it wasn't even his fault to begin with!" Liz defended. Miss Satomi sighed, and walked off.

"I'm sorry for bringing that up Takeshi. All I'm saying, is that the stunt you pulled today was very dangerous. You don't realize the risk you put on this team. I just hope that you won't do that for the next upcoming race. You're all dismissed." she said and everyone left. Jesse walked up to the four, and whispered silently, "...Congratulations..." and walked off to Miss Satomi. The three were quiet, and they stood where they were. Takeshi made one movement and the silence ended.

"Thanks Liz...for sticking up for me. But it wasn't your fault." Takeshi was able to say.

"Don' mention it Takeshi. I got your back and you got mine. And we both have Amy and Luca's." Liz said, making sure to include her other teammate, her other friend. Amy smiled weakly.

"At least we won. So we might've messed up this time, I'm sure we won't next time. Well, see you two tommorow." Amy said with a wave. Luca meowed once, and walked off, following Amy back to her room. The two looked at eachother, and then in different directions.

"Well...guess I'd better get going..." Takeshi finally said.

"Yeah...see you tommorow at practice Takeshi." Liz answered. It was still weird for them to talk as just friends, but they stuck with it. Takeshi waved goodbye as he exited HQ. Liz waved back, and finally put her hands in her pockets, walking down the hall, alone. She lost her train of thought, and had a nice chat with her inner self. Something that didn't really happen often anymore.

_'YOU TOTALLY SHOWED THEM WHO'S BOSS!'_ her inner self laughed.

_"Cha! You know it! I'm the best there is and don't you deny it!" _Liz roared with a fist.

_'So I guess we're back now for good, huh? No more destractions?'_ her inner self asked.

_"That's a definate no. It's cool now. I'll just wait for Takeshi's return, and till then I'm not gonna worry myself to death. Otherwise I might have to pull off another weird stunt made by the one, the only! Liz Ricarro herself!'_" she teased.

_'Good! I'll hold you to it. Well, better get some rest for tommorow's warmup. Oh yeah, and if you see River, kick his ass for me will you?' _her inner self asked and disappeared. When Liz was pulled back into reality, she saw herself in front of her door. She didn't even realize she had gotten there!

"Oh yeah. You bet I will. I can't wait to open up a can of whoop ass on him." Liz said quietly to herself, smiled, and clenched a fist that had River's name on it. (A/N: again, sorry river fans! -sweatdrop-) She flopped onto her bed, and looked at her gold piece. She smiled and then looked at her gold bracelet. She hadn't worn that in a while now, and hoped that Takeshi didn't think she didn't like it. She decided she'd wear it tommorow. She smiled as she snuggled up to her pillow, and couldn't help but laugh out loud. She hoped no one could hear her. She wanted to reassure herself one more time. She jumped on her bed and yelled, "LIZ RICARRO IS BACK IN BUSINESS! AND YOU DON'T WANNA MESS WITH HER!" _'OOoooooh I can't wait to smack someone!' _she thought to herself, a devil's smile appeared on her face. Finally, she went to bed happily, waiting for the next day. Somehow she knew that that day would be great!

Takeshi finally reached his house, late-- again. He sighed, and went inside. His little sister was there to greet him.

"Boy Takeshi that was a great race today! Especially that stunt you pulled!" Yuri exclaimed as he made his way up to his room. He didn't answer, and kept a stern face on. "I mean I really had my doubts when you went back to get your girlfriend, leaving Amy to fend for herself, but then that move was totally cool! Everyone's talking about how cool it was! It's never even been done, let alone been thought of!" Yuri continued to blabber until Takeshi's bedroom door met her face.

"Yuri go away! You're being annoying!" Takeshi yelled inside his room.

"You should be thankful I'm complimenting you on your race!" Yuri shouted on the other side.

"Fine! Thanks for the compliments! Now go away!" Takeshi yelled again and finally heard Yuri stomp down the steps angrily. He sighed, and looked at the ceiling. He smiled, and knew that tommorow would be the day. Tommorow he'd go see Fantine, get this all straightened out, and finally have Liz back in his loving arms. He really couldn't wait to kiss her again. Was that strange to feel that? he wondered to himself and just shrugged.

"Nah." he said to himself with a smile and leaned against his pillow. He began to close his eyes, until finally he fell asleep. The same thing he told himself kept repeating itself in his head though, making sure he wouldn't forget.

_'Tommorow I'm going to see Fantine. I'm going to finally give her back the bit of love I still have for her, and maybe I'll be able to get my revenge on Cunningham and beat the snot out of him. _(a/n: sorry for those of u who r cunningham fans! -sweatdrops-)_ That's right...I can just tell tommorow will be great.'_ he thought to himself and finally, with that statement out of his mind he _really_ fell asleep peacefully.

A/N: there ya have it. i hope the ending wasn't bad. :-/ . anywayz, reason why it was so late is cause i'm workin on some stories and its' gettin me outta whack! lol well, i'll update as soon as i can once i'm done with chapter 6! the day where takeshi finally talks to fantine about his problem, and get some questions from her as well. well, plz R&R for this chapt! u'll make me happy i can tell ya that! lol anywayz, chapter 6'll be here soon (i hope), promise! besides that, later! -Em


	6. Killing Two Birds With One Stone

A/N: Okay! Here's chapter 6! only one more left after this one! i only have a question for u fergnerd...LIZ HAS A MODEL GIG! am i the only one who doesn't know this?...was it in an IGPX ep. or something cause i didn' know she _had_ a modeling gig. -confusion- and if u would like, i'll have that as a bonus chapter for this sequel. i was thinking of having it like a minisode if this story was in anime form on T.V. tell me if u like that idea okay? it'd be a great help um...hm, nothin else really cept plz R&R for this chapt, and happy reading!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own IGPX or any of it's awesome characters like Liz Ricarro and Takeshi Jin (x6 since i haven't been putting the disclaimer in this story. my bad!)! A perfect pair! lol thank u -Kristine x3- for reminding me. happy reading :-)

**Chapter 6: Killing Two Birds With One Stone**

The sun rose over the city, and at the Jin's house was silent. Takeshi woke up, and shut his eyes painfully at the sun blinding light. Besides that, because of the painful wake up call he fell out of his bed and onto the floor with a thud.

"Talk about waking up on the wrong side of the bed." he muttered to himself as he pulled the blinds so that the sun could not be seen. He yawned and stretched, and then ruffled up his hair a bit. He smiled at the silver piece as a little bit of sunlight caught onto the color, making it shine so brightly. He put on his brown baggy-ish pants and his usual white shirt with the red jacket, and grabbed the silver piece in his hand, putting it in his pocket, making sure to zipper it up. _'Today's the day. First training, and then going out to meet Fantine. My questions will be answered, and I'll have Liz back in my loving arms again. God I hope I don't sound too mushy.'_ he thought to himself and rolled his eyes. He yawned again as he exited his room and down the stairs.

"Hey there champ. Mom and dad wanted me to tell me that you'd better get going to Satomi HQ cause there was a little power outage last night and it's really 7:30 and not 6:30." Yuri said. Takeshi only nodded groggily, and then his eyes went wide.

"7:30! WHY DIDN'T ANYBODY TELL ME THAT! I'M LATE!" Takeshi roared and he dashed out the door.

"Bye to you too!" Yuri said with a huff as she watch her brother clumsily run down the street, he almost knocked down a poor old man.

"S-sorry!" she could hear him shout apologetically. She rolled her eyes and slammed the door shut.

_'Aw crap! I'm late I'm late I'm late!'_ he roared to himself as he entered Satomi HQ, bursting through the door. He panted for breath, and then saw a water bottle in front of his face. He looked at it, and then up to see Liz. He took it gradually and gulped it down.

"You're late. What'd you do, go for a jog?" Liz asked.

"Something...like...that..." Takeshi gasped.

"Well, I guess that counts for training. Anyways, Amy and I were summoned to Satomi's office. You're coming too now that you're here." Liz said with a grin and pulled him down the hall.

"But..I..need..to catch...my breath!" he wailed.

"You already caught some of it. Now let's go! Pick up the pace twinkle toes!" Liz joked and he followed down the hall, sobbing all the way.

As they entered Satomi's office, Amy and Luca were sitting in a chair. They stared at Takeshi who looked worn out already. Liz threw him down in a chair, and his eyes were replaced with X's instead of swirly lines now.

"I'm glad you're all here. I guess you want to know why I summoned you here." Miss Satomi said, her hand folded across her desk. They all nodded when Takeshi was with them, finally.

"As you know, we won the race due to a quick thinking move made by Liz." Miss Satomi started and they all grinned. "Now I hope that you know that it won't work next time, because it was only a oneshot move. I really hope you'll be prepared for this race." Miss Satomi said to them sternly. They all nodded again.

"So, what do you want us to do?" Amy asked.

"Well, I want you to prepare. If we don't win the next few races we're not going to be champs again. We need to stay focused." Miss Satomi explained and the nodded eagerly. "So today I planned for you to go against the next team, their level will be 10 and yours will be 7. I hope you'll go all out and plan well." she said.

"Wait..what! When are we doing this!" Takeshi cried in alarm.

"I was planning on doing it in a few minutes. Do you have any objections?" Miss Satomi asked. _'Hell I do!'_

"Y-yeah actually!" Takeshi said.

"Can't it wait?" Miss Satomi asked and Takeshi sent a message to Liz who got it right away.

"Sorry ma'am but it can't! I was planning on doing something in a few minutes so can we scheduale it for tommorow?" Takeshi asked.

"Hm...I guess so. But tommorow you'll be here on time and work hard. I'm going to watch too." Miss Satomi replied sternly.

"Umm...Miss Satomi." Amy said and raised a hand.

"Yes Amy?" Miss Satomi asked with a sigh.

"You won't be holding a grudge on the race yesterday for eternity, are you?" she asked and Luca meowed while turning his head a little clockwise curiously for an answer.

"No. I won't. I'm still amazed at how you pulled it off. And I'm very proud actually. It was just the fact that we really weren't prepared for the race that bothered me. Dismissed." Miss Satomi instructed and they all left immediately. As they walked down the hall, Liz had her hands behind her head, Amy held Luca in her arms, and Takeshi had his hands in his pockets.

"Well, since you let us have that training thingy tommorow, guess we have some free time. Anybody have any ideas of what to do?" Liz asked casually.

"You and Amy and Luca can all go do something, I have a matter to attend." Takeshi answered and gave Liz a smile. Liz gave a little smile back, and shrugged without a care.

"Allrighty then Takeshi. Once you're done with whatever you gotta do, we'll meet you at the theaters. If that's okay with you Amy." Liz said with a grin.

"Sure! A movie would be great." Amy answered and Luca purred with a meow. Takeshi nodded with a smile.

"All right. I'll be back whenever I can. Till then, you'll just have to be patient with me! Later!" Takeshi called and waved on his way out. They waved too, but then gasped when Takeshi had a little run-in with the door.

"Takeshi! You all right man!" Liz called.

"I'm-fine!" he managed to call back, his face was pressed against the glass as it slid open. He fell with a thud. Amy and Liz burst out laughing. "Thanks for your concerrrrrn!" he growled angrily and embarrassed as he rushed off to Fantine's.

"Boy was that entertainment or what?" Liz asked and Amy giggled.

Takeshi rushed off at top speed, he felt really sweaty. Half of his face was a little red and he only ran faster. Boy was that embarrassing. He took a breather, and then ran again. At top speed, he saw Fantine's house out of the corner of his eye. He gave a weary smile when he arrived, at first. When he was in front of the gate, he breathed heavily. His smile slowly disappeared with a worried look. _'Okay Takeshi...you can do this! It's now or never, and I'd rather it'd be now.'_ he thought to himself and took a deep breath, and gulped as he pressed the intercom button.

"Hello?" a voice asked and he stood as still as stone. The voice belonged to Fantine. _'Duh, it's her house.'_ he thought and rolled his eyes. Oh man, this was the perfect time to back out! NOT! He couldn't back out now!

"H-hi." was all he could say. _'Oh shoot!'_

"Takeshi? Is that you?" Fantine asked.

"Um...yeah this is Takeshi Jin." he replied dumbly. _'You're making a real fool outta yourself Takeshi, pull it together!'_ he thought to himself and continued to slap himself mentally. He heard Fantine laugh.

"Well if you want to come in why don't you ask silly?" she asked.

"May I come in?" he asked and the gate swung open. He took one more gulp, and took a step in. He felt shivers for some reason, probably to talk her about Liz and him and about her and Cunningham. Gosh there was so much to ask her about and so much to do to finally be at everlasting peace! He reached into his pocket, and gripped on to the silver piece. _'Wish me luck Liz...I'm gonna need it.'_ he said to himself and cautiously began walk inside Fantine's home.

He looked around and saw nobody, where was Fantine? He sniffed a little, a new scent filled his nostrils. It had Cunningham written all over it. How many times had he been here? Too many he kept telling himself. He shuddered at the thought, it made him sick to his stomach. As soon as this talk was over Cunningham was number one on his kicking ass list. _'Get ahold of yourself Takeshi. Stay FOCUSED!'_ he told himself.

"Fantine?.." Takeshi called and heard a rush of footsteps. He also heard another, more louder sneaking out. Looks like Fantine had Cunningham over before Takeshi came. He let that go, for now at least.

"Takeshi! It's wonderful to see you!" Fantine said happily and gave him a friendly hug, and then backing away slightly. Takeshi gave a small smile.

"Hello there Fantine. Good to see you too." he answered and she smiled.

"What brings you here to my home?" Fantine asked.

"Um...well...see I sorta, got into a little fight with Liz..." Takeshi started and explained the whole situation. He hated to tell Fantine about his jealousy, but it had to get out if he would ever get this off of his chest. He took it from the begining. How he had seen Fantine and Cunningham that night at the restaurant, then when he saw them near the beach (adding the part: "and I know you saw me too that day,"), and then how he had a little 'talk' with Cunningham.

"You fought with Cunningham!" Fantine asked in alarm.

"And I got my ass kicked." he added sheepishly, rolling his eyes and then narrowing them.

"Well that was a stupid thing to do! It's a good thing that Cunningham didn't kill you!" Fantine exclaimed. _'Cunningham...another question...' _he thought to himself. He went on. He began with how Liz had a talk with Cunninghma after his beating, and found out the truth of his feelings that still held true to Fantine. He explained of how he was dumped, and of how he had come to her to seek advice, and to make everything right with him and Liz for good. Fantine was silent though, she seemed a little angered and sad at what she was hearing. She turned away from Takeshi.

"Takeshi, that's all you've come for, right?" she asked him warily.

"Well..." he started and she turned to face him, anger written all over.

"Well what? I'm waiting." she snapped. He had never seen her this way. It made him feel bad, and it made him feel like a little, helpless kid who didn't know what to do in situations like this.

"I want to know...when did your relationship with Cunningham start?" he asked and she gasped, again turning away, making sure no eye contact was made. She slightly turned, and he breathed in deeply, showing her he was prepared.

"Cunningham...knew about how I was planning to become your ex." Fantine started. _'So this was...a secret relationship?...Something behind my back?'_ Takeshi thought.

"My relationship with him started before I would dump you." she said in the most honest way she could. He was shocked, and yet felt happy about that for some strange reason. "It was only a couple of days before I had planned to break up with you. When I told you the words 'it's over between us', I felt happy that I wouldn't have to hide anything from you if you weren't my boyfriend anymore, knowing that I could have my relationship with Cunningham grow. Yet, somewhere deep inside I still had feelings for you, and you had them for me apparently." she said to him. He nodded silently, and let her continue.

"After you came to my house that day to see about our relationship, and after you had confirmed it I was very happy." she said with a smile, but it faded.

"And?..." Takeshi asked, afraid to see what the answer was.

"But now, you've come back. You've said that somewhere deep inside there's a part of you that still wants me. Takeshi, what is your true choice? What do you truly want? I don't want to go through this again like last time...you've..hurt me too much now." she said to him, a cold stare replaced her sad smile. Takeshi gulped. This was a side of Fantine that he had never seen, nor did he even think it existed!

"I want things to right again...I want things to be like they were when I was with...Liz." he said. That made him feel a little more guilty since she had said he had hurt her once too many times. But...if she had to be the one to hear his harsh words then, so be it. Okay so maybe he was being a real jerk by telling her this, but if he wanted Liz back like he truly did, it would be done no matter what the consequences were.

"So, how are you going to fix it?" Fantine asked. Takeshi was silent, this time he felt like his brain had stopped working. How was he going to fix it again? _'Oh crud, don't tell me! NO! BRAIN FREEZE! ARGH! Wait, you only get those when you eat ice cream...bummer...'_ he thought to himself and narrowed his eyes in frustration. He could see Fantine slightly fold her arms across her chest in anger, wondering what his answer would be.

"I...I don't know. I think, talking about this problem of mine might help. I mean, I'm jealous and I don't want to be! How can I make my jealousy just disappear?" he asked her.

"You answer that question on your own Takeshi. I can't answer it for you. If I do everything for you then you'll never learn." Fantine said angrily. That was it. THAT was the FINAL STRAW.

"Okay Fantine I know you're mad at me but could you at least try and work with me here! I'm in a tight situation here and I don't need you acting like my mom who tells me things like doing things myself when I'm asking very nicely for your help!" he bellowed and she seemed pretty upset at his outburst. He breathed in heavily, and was able to calm himself down. _'Wow...I feel better. Having that hate get outta me was pretty cool...'_ he thought to himself and looked at Fantine with a sad face.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you...but telling me that I have to find the answer for myself when clearly I'm stuck is a little mean, ya know?" he said to her. She couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Fine. I'll help you Takeshi. You said that you were jealous, why don't you take it up with Cunningham?" she asked.

"Cunningham? Why him?" Takeshi asked.

"Well, you were jealous that I was dating him. Maybe Cunningham is the source of your jealousy. Who knows, maybe in your fight with Cunningham you can tell him about your problem." Fantine answered.

"Hm...I guess..but if I don't get my answer soon I'm coming straight back here." he said. There was a short silence. "With your permission of course." he added and she giggled.

"Now, where would I find Cunningham?" he asked.

"Well, last time I remember he said he was going to the park. Hope you find you answer." Fantine said when he was out the door. He waved and rushed off. Fantine smiled, and then sighed heavily.

"I hope you don't hurt him too much Alex. You'd better get to the park and fast." Fantine said and Cunningham nodded with a smile behind her, gave her a kiss, and rushed off at top speed.

Liz and Amy were still waiting at the theater, and still Takeshi hadn't arrived. Liz had her eyes closed, one of them twitching continuously while he foot tapped rapidly out of frustration. Her arms were folded across her chest. Amy had her eyes closed calmly, one hand on Luca's back who was curled up in a ball. Liz finally lost it and cried in anger.

"AAAAAUGH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! WHERE IS THAT JERK!" she screamed, flames could be seen from her eyes.

"Relax Liz. I'm sure Takeshi will come...soon." Amy said with a weak smile, a sweatdrop could be seen.

"HE'D BETTER BE HERE SOON OR ELSE I'LL RIP HIS HEAD OFF! MAKING US WAIT FOR AT LEAST 30 MINUTES IS LONG ENOUGH!" Liz roared and Luca meowed, his eyes looked liked - - ,and went back to sleep.

"What'd that cat say?" Liz asked.

"Luca said 'Relax Liz he'll be here, he said he would be, and it's only 30 minutes. You're not very patient are you?'." Amy translated and Liz stomped up and down, back and forth from right foot to left.

"YOU BET I'M NOT PATIENT! THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA FIND TAKESHI AND DRAG HIM BY THE EAR BACK HERE IF I HAVE TO! AMY, YOU WAIT HERE! I'LL BE BACK!" Liz roared and rushed off to find Takeshi, a trail of dust could be seen.

"Should we be worried Luca?" Amy asked. Luca didn't respond, but purred.

"You're right." Amy said with a smile and then had a worried look on her face, sweatdrops appeared. "We shouldn't be worried...we should be terrified..." she said to herself and sighed.

"Hm...Fantine said Cunningham was somewhere in the park.." Takeshi said to himself and looked around, squinting his eyes. The scene went to his eye point of view, and it looked from left to right. Passing a person with brown hair his eyes quickly laid them on him. "That would be Cunningham." he said and rushed up. Cunningham had barely made it to the park, and he was exhausted.

"Hey! Cunningham! I demand a rematch!" Takeshi roared as he ran over.

"Well if it isn't Takeshi. Come to get your ass whipped again?" Cunningham asked.

"It's gonna be the other way around this time." Takeshi replied with a devil's grin, and charged with a punch. Cunningham blocked it easily, and gripped his hand on Takeshi's fist. At this range Takeshi would be able to have a small time to talk to him.

"Listen...the last time we talked, I had the wrong reason to fight you. I was just angry, but this time I have a purpose!" Takeshi was able to say as he jumped back from Cunningham, putting a little distance between them.

"So what's your purpose this time kid?" Cunningham asked.

"My purpose to fighting you...and winning, would be to make things right between Liz and me. For GOOD." Takeshi said and Cunningham laughed.

"All right. I get your purpose, but I don't think you'll win." Cunningham said with a grin and charged foward, a punch ready to fly. Takeshi dodged and grabbed onto Cunningham's arm, immobilizing the ex-champ for moments.

"The reason why I'm fighting you, is for three things. My purpose, to get rid of my jealousy forever, and to kick you ass in this rematch." Takeshi said through grit teeth. Cunningham winced for a second when Takeshi's grip tightened, but managed to get out of that sticky situation. He stepped on Takeshi's foot and backed off while Takeshi hopped around painfully.

"Hey no fair!" Takeshi yelped.

"That's tough kid." Cunningham replied and attacked. Takeshi was able to block Cunningham's swinging kick, and flipped him over.

"If I fight you, and talk out my problem, then I know that my jealousy is gonna disappear. So why don't you just give up already so I can get on with my life!" Takeshi roared as he punched Cunningham in the gut. He coughed a little bit of blood, and was able to toss Takeshi over onto his back. Cunningham slammed his foot onto Takeshi's chest. _'Argh! I don't have time for this!'_ Takeshi thought through a painful grunt.

"You think defeating me will make your jealousy go away? Why are you jealous anyways? For dating Fantine? Didn't we talk about this last time?" Cunningham asked.

"Yeah...we did...I am jealous about that reason, and yet I'm also jealous that you can...probably provide more for her then I ever could. The last thing I did with Fantine before she dumped me wasn't a happy moment let's just put it that way." Takeshi said. Cunningham put his elbow on the leg that was on top of Takeshi, putting himself in a thinking position.

"That's why you're jealous? Cause I can give more to her? Dude, that's a sorry excuse for jealousy." Cunningham said with a frown.

"I don't need you telling me that!" Takeshi spat.

"Are you sure that's what you're jealous about?" Cunningham asked.

"I think so yeah!" Takeshi roared. _'Now get the hell offa me!'_

"Well, here's some advice for you. Stop wavering on the past and move on with your life! It might be true that I'll be able to give Fantine more, but you still have time to give everything you have to a lucky girl named Liz Ricarro. Isn't that what you had wanted from the beginning?" Cunningham asked. Takeshi was in his frozen state. _'Cunningham's right...That is what I wanted...to be with Liz and nothing else. To be happy with her all throughout my life...Then...Then what am I doing standing around here! I need to get to Liz and fast! But um...looks like I'm in a sticky situation...' _he thought to himself with a smile. It was then that he knew his jealousy was at peace, and now he could fully move on with Liz, for good. And he'd keep that promise this time. He swore it.

Liz trudged down the streets, searching for Takeshi with her keen eyes. She kept huffing and puffing as she continued her fast walk.

_"When I find Takeshi he's SO DEAD MEAT!"_ Liz roared.

_'I'm afraid to ask... What're you going to do to him?..'_ her inner self asked.

_"I'M GONNA KICK HIS FRICKIN ASS! WHAT'D YOU THINK I'D DO GIVE HIM A REGULAR SCOLD!"_ Liz shouted back, blowing her inner self away. As she rounded the corner, she saw two figures fighting like barbarians. Wait a minute, one of those barbarians was Takeshi! Cunningham stood on top of him. Liz's eye twitched, and she placed her left hand on her right shoulder as she rushed to Cunningham. _'NO ONE BEATS UP TAKESHI UNLESS I SAY THEY CAN!'_ she cried and charged straight foward.

"Okay...can you get offa me now Cunningham? I see what you're saying..." Takeshi said with a grunt. Cunningham gave a friendly grin, but before he could get off he recieved an angry fist in the face, making him fall to the ground.

"NO ONE BEATS UP TAKESHI UNLESS I SAY THEY CAN!" she lashed at Cunningham. She gave Takeshi a look and helped him up. He smiled and said thanks, but couldn't stop Liz from her rampage on Cunningham. She punched, kicked, twirled, flipped, and did any other kind of damage to Cunningham.

"Um...Liz..." Takeshi started. She continued her pursuit.

"Liiiz..." Takeshi tried again, but Cunningham was still recieving a beating.

"Liz calm down you're going to kill him!" Takeshi cried in alarm and she got off of Cunningham, throwing him to the side. Cunningham had a lot of bumps, and a black eye. He seemed down for the count. xx She turned to Takeshi.

"You made us wait forever for a movie you jerk. What were you thinking!" Liz shouted and Takeshi flinched just a little, closing his eyes. He waited for his beating, but didn't recieve one. When he opened his eyes he saw Liz give a sigh and a weak smile.

"Well, we've wasted enough time here. Let's go before Amy and Luca die from boredom." Liz said with a smile and they walked off, leaving Cunningham behind.

"Oh wait! Liz hold on for a sec." Takeshi said and rushed to Cunningham's side. He bent down, and Cunningham was still out of whack. At least he was concious to respond to what Takeshi said to him.

"Um...no hard feelings, okay?" he said.

"Right...no hard...feelings..." Cunningham replied weakly. _'This is my thanks for showing Takeshi the light...Boy I'm not doing this again even if I'm bribed to death!'_ Takeshi nodded with a smile, and rushed to Liz's side. They hurried back to the theater where they expected Amy and Luca to be waiting. It was during their short running period that Takeshi was ready to tell Liz everything was all right now, and that everyone would be okay from here on after.

"Hey Liz." he said to her and she stopped running.

"Yeah? What is it Takeshi?" Liz asked. He only smiled. She laughed with a smile.

"What is it Takeshi? We're already way late and I don't think Amy or Luca will put up with us if we don't hurry back to the theater." Liz said with a grin.

"I have something to tell you, and I think it's worth hearing." he said to her with a big smile. Liz looked a little confused, and then faced Takeshi, her right hand on her hip.

"All right Takeshi. Let's hear it then." Liz replied with as a grin began to form.

A/N: there ya have it! the second to last chapter! i'm glad ev'ryone's liked my sequel up till now. thanx everyone for ur reviews! well, i'll be working on the last chapter! i already have the perfect ending in mind! again, tell me if u say yay or nay to the minisode at the end of this sequel! it'd really help! anywayz, again, thanx for the reviews u've made my summer! urs truly, -Em


	7. Finally Together, Love Forever

A/N: Here it is! the final chapter of this sequel! thanks so much everyone for sticking with me at my sequel! T-T -sniffs happily- i'm still thinkin about that bonus chapter with liz's modelin gig in it ;) if ur interested could u tell me in a review if u do review (plz do R&R! lol)? see this is why i don't like toonami for doing this! gah! o and, if u can answer my question, i know that andrei said that he felt like he knew max erlich from somewhere...did they answer that mystery yet in IGPX? i wanna know if they have! well anyways, i'll stop blabberin now and let ya read the final chapter! happy reading! (R&R!...plz :-D)

**Disclaimer:** Ah, the dreaded disclaimer that I always forget to put up lol. i do not own IGPX or any of it's awesome characters! There! I said it! Throw me a cookie :-D (lol jk jk)

**Chapter 7: Finally Together, Love Forever**

"Hey Liz." he said to her and she stopped running.

"Yeah? What is it Takeshi?" Liz asked. He only smiled. She laughed with a smile.

"What is it Takeshi? We're already way late and I don't think Amy or Luca will put up with us if we don't hurry back to the theater." Liz said with a grin.

"I have something to tell you, and I think it's worth hearing." he said to her with a big smile. Liz looked a little confused, and then faced Takeshi, her right hand on her hip.

"All right Takeshi. Let's hear it then." Liz replied with as a grin began to form. Takeshi took a deep breath in, hoping to think of everything he could so he wouldn't have to look back on this day, although making amends wasn't bad.

"Well?" Liz asked, already getting a little impatient.

"I'm sorry." he said. There was a little silence.

"Is that it?" Liz asked, a little confused. Takeshi shook his head no. Strike one for Takeshi!

"I'm sorry that I made you go through all of this, and you know what I'm talking about." he started and she nodded. They sat down at a nearby bench. He took her hand, and held it tight, she began to blush and blink a lot.

"I wasn't thinking straight back then, but with the help and support from you and everyone who's been helping me I've been able to see the light. I'm sorry that I was hiding being jealous of Cunningham and Fantine's relationship. I just didn't think she'd get over me that easily you know?" Takeshi asked.

"It's perfectly understandable." Liz answered. _'I bet he'd like me to say that!'_ Takeshi continued.

"And I'm also sorry for being a complete and total jerk to you, and making you cry and stuff made me feel really awful inside for doing that to you. So I'm going to make it up to you starting today! I don't ever want to see you cry, or get hurt because of me. I'm going to be trustworthy from now on and I won't do something as reckless as this ever again. If I even put one dent in this relationship then I shouldn't even be your boyfriend anymore. Hurting you would make me go into depression and if anyone hurts you I'll kick their ass and all. Basically, I'm never ever from now on never going to leave your side again. I swear it I promise I-mmph!" he cried as Liz shut his lips tightly. He looked at her with a puzzled look, and she looked back at him with a caring smile.

"Gosh Takeshi, you're such a talker. I forgive you, now stop rambling." she said to him and he relaxed his shoulders. When she let go he laughed.

"Say Liz...thanks for being so understandable and stuff. I really appreciate that." Takeshi said to her. When they were itching closer, ready for a kiss, Takeshi closed his eyes and moved foward. When the two were just inches apart, Takeshi's head connected with an angry fist.

"Gah! Liz what was that for!" Takeshi cried.

"FOR MAKING ME WORRY AND DUMP YOU! YOU REALIZE HOW PAINFUL THAT WAS FOR ME! YOU SAY YOU'RE GOING TO PROMISE TO NOT DO THIS AGAIN SO!" Liz roared and Takeshi shut his eyes. Liz's voice calmed, and he opened one eye to see what she was going to do to him.

"So this time keep your promise. Or else next time it won't be just a fist to your skull." Liz said and he smiled.

"I promise. I will never do anything like that to hurt you. I'm going to stop living in the past, and move on with you by my side in the future." he said to her with a smile. Finally, they moved closer, ready to kiss. Yet again Liz was the one to ruin it (haha). Takeshi moved foward, eyes closed, and almost fell flat on his face on the bench. Liz had gotten up.

"We had better get to the theater. We don't want to forget Amy now do we?" Liz said to him and extended her hand. Takeshi willingly took it and sighed with a weak smile.

"If you want to kiss me then what are you waiting for?" Liz asked with a laugh.

"Waiting for you to stay still and not hit me." Takeshi replied and Liz laughed.

"Well don't worry I won't move and most certainly not hit you next time. Now come on, let's head back to Amy and Luca before Luca gets angry at us." Liz said and the two rushed off. As they ran, in the distance there was Fantine and Cunningham. Fantine and Cunningham watched the two as they began to fade away in the distance. Fantine was leaning on Cunningham's chest while he wrapped his arm around her. They were glad that finally, Takeshi and Liz were a true pair.

"I'm so sorry that you got beaten to a pulp by Liz. I didn't think she'd be here frankly." Fantine said apologetically.

"It's all right...God does she pack a hellova punch I must admit." Cunningham replied painfully with a smile as he had his hand behind his head with a chuckle.

Amy made sure no one touched the little envelope that was on the bench she and Luca had waited for the return of their teammates ever since Liz mysteriously disappeared. She giggled and was so happy at her plan. It was perfect. _'I'm sure Takeshi and Liz will like my surprise.'_ Amy thought with an excited squee and felt Luca stretch.

"Luca, do you think Takeshi and Liz will like my present?" Amy asked. Luca meowed with a yawn. "Yeah you're right. They won't like it, they'll love it!" Amy answered with another giggle. She looked out, and saw two familiar faces. Thankfully they didn't see Amy and she and Luca hid at the side of the theater. They peeked out to see what would happen.

"Liz, are you sure you left Amy and Luca here?" Takeshi asked, seeing no one.

"Of course I'm sure! We were waiting right here!" Liz exclaimed.

"Are you sure you didn't lead us to the right theater?" Takeshi asked and Liz got angered.

"OF COURSE I'M SURE!" she roared and the scene showed Liz towering over a cowering and very tiny Takeshi with sweatdrops behind his head. Flaming colors could be seen in the backround of the two's bickering. Amy had her eyes narrow, and Luca had his closed to show slits that spelled out, 'Oh brother there they go again'.

_'I wish you two would stop fighting about where we are and just look at the bench!'_ Amy thought to herself. She really wanted to walk by them and cough, 'look -cough- at -cough- the bench -cough-'. Doing that though would ruin everything. Luckily after three minutes later the two glanced at the bench, a lone envelope could be seen. The two walked up to it. The scene showed both of them looking down, staring at the print. It read: _'To Takeshi and Liz'_ They both looked at eachother, and back at the letter. _'Pick it up! Bakas...'_ Amy thought to herself with a playful smile. Finally Liz had the brains to pick the envelope up and open it. She read outloud.

Dear Takeshi and Liz,

Luca wanted to go home for a cat nap so I got both of you tickets to the 3 o'clock movie entitled "Love Forever". I hope you enjoy the movie you guys, you make such a kawaii couple! -Your pal, Amy

Liz took out the tickets, and the two smiled. Already it was 2:55. They looked to where Amy was hiding. She squeaked and pulled back. When she came back out, they still looked at her and smiled kindly. Then they went into the theater. Amy smiled happily and picked Luca up in her arms. _'You're welcome guys. It's the least I can do.'_ Amy thought to herself and walked happily back home, Luca was ready to go for that cat nap any second now. Besides, if he didn't get it he'd be grumpy the next day!

Liz and Takeshi entered the theater, the movie was about to begin. Strangely, there wasn't anyone else in this theater room. Had Amy planned this too? She was such a good friend, they'd have to repay her some day. They took their seats in the center row, and sat down quietly. When the movie began, the more they watched the more they wanted to kiss. Near the end of the movie, the romantic music played, and Liz and Takeshi looked at eachother. The scene showed them, center row, looking at eachother passionately, the movie could be seen in the backround. When the romantic piece reached the climax, the two closed their eyes and locked in a loving kiss. In the backround, the couple in the movie did the same. When the movie had ended, the romantic music began to fade. As the room began to grow dark, the last thing that could be seen was Liz and Takeshi, still locked in that one kiss that lasted forever...

9 years passed since that day where Takeshi made amends, and he and Liz were a true couple once more. The Team became the champions during IG-1 again after their many battles, finally going to the top once more, and after their IG careers had ended, Takeshi still always kept his promise. He never made a mistake, never made his love cry, never hurt her feelings. Now, the true love began, for on July 16, 2059, Liz Ricarro and Takeshi Jin were no officially a married couple. It was the happiest day of their lives, and it would continue to be from then and there. For now, they'd truly live, and they'd truly Love Forever.

A/N: there u have it! chapter 7! the final chapter! i hope u liked my double happy ending, with the theater that mysteriously only has them in it, and that they get married! i hope u liked that part. i thought it'd be nice:) anywayz, again thanks so much for sticking with this sequel! -bows thankfully- plz R&R too since it's last chappie! o yea, one more thing, again, tell me if u think it'll be a cool idea to do a bonus chapter. it'd really help (lol i'm gonna post it anyway, see what u think if u read it!) anywayz, again (one more time!) thank u so much for lovin this sequel! u've made my summer lots! -Em


	8. Author's Note I Need Ur Help! Please!

A/N: everyone, -sniffs- i am so sorry that i havent' updated in a long time! lots of stuff's been happening and i haven't been able to do this in a while. please forgive me! ummm...another thing, you can prolly tell this isn't the bonus chapter. well, i have good news and bad news...

The Good News: I have the bonus chapter ready to go! It's got some funny stuff in it so i hope i don't disappoint u with it...

The Bad News: I did a pretty stinky job with the contest part...i'm clueless about it really (but i really tried my best with it and kept trying over and over, till i sorta lost control and almost destroyed my compter -sweatdrops- no joke). So that's why i need ur help. (i've been meaning to get this out to u guys for a while now) in the episode with liz's modeling gig, it showed the contest right? i mean, it had to, right? if u can remember, could you please tell me in a good summary/review what liz was wearing for the contest and what she did? and um...if they didn't show that (which idon't think they wouldn't) could u give me ideas of what to do for the contest part of my story? i'm not very good with that sort of thing so i'm really asking for your help. when i get the reviews that answer my questions up top (plz answer them i beg of u cause i'm at a loss! -pleads-) then the bonus chapter will finally be posted! and hopefully, no...and u won't be disappointed with it!

Again, I'm really really really truly sorry about this very long delay, and for those of you who have been patient with me i thank you lots! anywayz, one more time, if u could help me out to make my chapter better it'd be a real help. the sooner i get the reviews for them the faster the bonus chapter will be up! till then, thank u for not giving up on me! (if u have then plz don't! lol) urs truly, -Em

Disclaimer- Don't own IGPX or any of it's characters


	9. BONUS! LIZ HAS A MODELING GIG!

A/N: I am so sorry it took me so long to post this bonus chapter! -bows apologetically about 100 times- i had a little trouble with it cause i didn't see the episode and i was wondering what i should include with the gig and all, but thanks to -Kristine x3- and fergnerd, i was able to make it better! THANK U BOTH OF U! -bows- i will say it's gonna be different compared to what the episode had, with the annual fashion contest and all (really i just made Amy, Jesse, and Takeshi clueless about it hint hint hope that's okay!) anywayz, happy reading and leave a review! (hope i don't disappoint u! if i do i'm really sorry!) o yes, one more thing...i give the credit to my reviewers who helped me out and the episode which has what was in my story. o yea, and i do give all credit to -Kristine x3- for telling me what happened in the contest. I used all of the info she told me and it made my story better so if u're readin this -Kristine x3-(and why wouldn't u? lol), again, thanks! just sayin! happy readingz peoplez! lol

**Disclaimer:** Don't own IGPX or any of it's awesome characters! WHOOT!

**Bonus Chapter: LIZ HAS A MODELING GIG!**

(before Liz and Takeshi got married in 2059: The year is 2050.)

It had been three days since Liz and Takeshi had seen the lovely movie. After the race against Sledge Mamma Takeshi awoke to the T.V being on. (He had slept on the couch last night because his sister had a friend over and she insisted to use _his_ room instead of hers because _'yours is so much bigger!'_ she had said to him) . He groaned, and felt his back crack a little. "Ouch..." he said to himself with a sigh and raised the volume up. It seemed that on the T.V was the anual fashion show for the usual festival that was happening...well he couldn't remember when but he knew it was soon. He listened intentively, and heard it would give out a lot of money, and then his eyes bulged when he saw who was on the screen. It was Liz!

"WHA WHA WHA WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT!" he yelled and fell off the couch onto the floor face foward. Oof! He groaned as his leg twitched. He raced upstairs, bursting through his door. Yuri and her friend screamed.

"OUT! NOW!" Takeshi roared and the two rushed out of his room like that. He slammed the door shut, got dressed quickly, hastily put the silver piece in his pocket (he never went anywhere without it awww) and rushed out the door to Satomi HQ to tell them of what he had just seen. He ran at top speed, running past old men, people with carts selling useless things, and he even rushed past River who was on his way to a convention. As he reached Satomi HQ he saw Amy, Jesse, and Luca stare at him oddly.

"LIZ!...T.V!...MODELING!..." Takeshi babbled.

"Oh. If you're talking about the modeling/fashion contest, we saw it too. Doesn't Liz look pretty Takeshi?" Amy asked as she giggled. Takeshi's face was bright pink, sweat ran down his face.

"Pretty! Is that _all_ you can say!" Takeshi cried as he gasped for breath.

"Well, what were you going to say?" Jesse asked and Takeshi blushed even more.

"No-nothing!" he cried and waved his hands in front of his face. _'Just that she's not just pretty, she's hot! SHE'S A HOT CHICK! Since when did I ever say that in my life?...'_ he thought to himself, and mentally slapped himself. What possessed himself to say _that_! Even though he thought it was true.

"Hey ev'ryone, whattsup?" a voice from behind. It spooked Takeshi out and he almost fell on his ass.

"L-Liz!" he cried hysterically. Liz had a towel over her shoulders, and a soda in her hand.

"Um, yeah Takeshi?" Liz asked, confusion was written.

"Ah...nothing." he said.

"Are you feeling all right Takeshi?" Liz asked as she put a hand to his forehead. "You're burning up man! Did you go out for a run or something?" she asked him.

"Sorta..." Takeshi replied.

"We saw you on T.V Liz. We didn't know you had a modeling gig." Jesse said and Liz gasped in horror and she fell back.

"Me! On T.V! N-no you must've seen someone that looked like me!" she said and put a hand behind her head.

"I saw you too Liz. You looked really nice." Amy said with a smile and Luca meowed as his tail flicked back and forth.

"R-really? You thought I looked nice? I mean!...uh..." she started, and finally sighed.

"So Liz, why _are_ you in this modeling competition? Is it for the big prize money?" Amy asked as she sipped her lemonade.

"Sort of... I want to win the big prize money so I can pay off something." Liz replied sheepishly.

"What do you want to pay off?" Takeshi asked.

"Uh...something." Liz said and got up. "Well nice chatting with you guys gotta go bye!" she said all at once and rushed off to her room. Everyone blinked, and shrugged.

"Whatever Liz is hiding, I'm gonna find out what it is." Takeshi said finally and walked off to Liz's room.

Liz sighed. In her hand was the dreaded papers that left you broke and in tears. She sighed again, and cupped her hands, putting her forehead to them.

_'You're in debt! Goodness gracious what are you planning to do!'_ her inner self asked.

_"Hello! Isn't it obvious? I'm going to win that modeling contest and use the money to buy the land I want for a brand new orphanage named...Satomi Orphanage..."_ she answered.

_'Satomi Orphanage? Can't you come up with something else?'_ her inner self asked.

_"Not really. Everything else I thought of was stupid."_ Liz replied with a shrug. There was a small tap on her door, and without thinking she walked over, the papers were still in her hand.

"Hm? Oh hi Takeshi." Liz said with a smile.

"Hey Liz um...what's in your hand?" Takeshi asked and pointed. Liz looked down and her eyes bulged for a few minutes as she hid the papers behind her back.

"N-nothing! It's nothing!" she answered and he took a step foward to be let in.

"Oh really?" he asked and playfully stole them from her.

"H-hey! Give those back!" Liz cried and jumped on Takeshi's back, making him give her a piggy back.

"WAAH!" Takeshi yelled as the two landed with a thud. Luckily, Takeshi was able to see what was on the papers and looked at it ni shock.

"LIZ! You're in debt! Since when did this happen!" Takeshi cried, concerned. Liz didn't answer. "C'mon Liz, you can tell me. Maybe I can help." Takeshi suggested.

"Well...I'm in debt cause I bought a lot of land to rebuild a new orphanage and all...and I didn't really want to tell you guys cause I knew you'd be worried and concerned and stuff." Liz said sheepishly.

"Oh Liz..." Takeshi said with a sad sigh and Liz laughed a little.

"Sorry Takeshi. I didn't think you guys would see me on T.V so I didn't worry about that. And since the prize money is a lot of bucks, my debt will be repaid and you won't need to worry." Liz said with a smile. Takeshi took a step foward.

"You're being so selfish. You could have asked us for help, we would have gotten together and saved up money and stuff so you wouldn't have to do this." he said.

"Well, I didn't want to tell you guys cause I knew you'd be going soft on me. I'm not one to be taken lightly you know." Liz said, waving her finger.

"That's for sure. But really we could've helped you so you didn't have to go through all of this. Personally I never thought I'd see you in a modeling contest." Takeshi said and Liz growled as her eye twitched.

"What're you saying Takeshi? That I won't last one second in this contest?" Liz asked, eye continued to twitch.

"N-no! NEVER!" he cried waving his hands in front of him wildly. Liz stared at him, eyes squinted, but then relaxed with a smile.

"Good. Now if you don't mind, I need to get ready." Liz said and pushed him out the door.

"Ah...good luck then." Takeshi said.

"Thanks. I bet I'll need it." Liz replied with a smile and shut the door. Takeshi blinked for a moment, and then walked away. _'Liz doesn't need good luck. She'll win for sure and mop the floor with everyone else...and even if she doesn't win, we'll be there to back her up and help her. Time for a secret Satomi meeting.'_ he thought to himself with a smile and ran down to Miss Satomi's office.

As he burst through the door, he was glad that everyone (except Liz) had already been there.

"Oh great I'm glad you're all here!" he cried happily as he gasped for breath (again).

"What is it Takeshi? We were in an important meeting about how Liz forgot to mention to us that she was in the modeling contest for the festival without even telling us." Miss Satomi explained.

"Well that's why I'm here. I have a reason as to why she hid it from us, and a way to help her too! Did you say the modeling contest for the festival? What festival?" Takeshi said with a smile and then asked.

"Takeshi, don't tell me you don't know." Mark said with a pretend gasp.

"What! Tell me!" Takeshi pouted. Miss Satomi slapped her hand to her forehead.

"The annual fashion show for the festival that always happens once a year. Don't tell me you never knew about that?" Miss Satomi answered. Jesse, Amy, and Takeshi looked at Miss Satomi cluelessly. Miss Satomi sighed.

"Well we knew about the festival! I just never knew they had a fashion show." Takeshi said quietly.

"Well, now you know. And it just so happens that this year's fashion show was going to be special. Each team is supposed to send a person from their own team to compete against one another. We were going to choose someone but Liz apparently beat us to it before we could get a say in it." Andrei said.

"She even has a contract with a women's clothing line by the name of Erin's." Mark added and Takeshi's mouth dropped. He slowly put it back up before regaining himself. There was a short silence until Andrei spoke, going back to the part where Takeshi knew why Liz was hiding that fact from the whole team.

"So Takeshi, you actually got her to tell you her reason? That simple huh?" Andrei asked. Takeshi nodded.

"You're lucky. We asked yesterday and all we got were doors slammed in our faces. Although that was after we got a loud roar in our faces. Then again I guess she _would_ tell you since your her boyfriend." Mark said, waiting for Takeshi to become angry. It didn't work.

"Damn." he said with a chuckled. "Boy am I gonna miss that." he finished.

"Miss what?" Takeshi asked.

"You going all angry about us saying you and Liz are boyfriend girlfriend." Mark said with a laugh. Takeshi pouted as his cheeks puffed a little, and got to the matter at hand.

"Anyways, since you guys are talking about Liz and her modeling gig, I hae an answer to it all and I hope you can help me out." Takeshi said with a sigh and looked behind him and to the sides, making sure Liz wasn't in site. He said quietly about why she was doing this.

"See, Liz entered the contest cause she's in debt from buying a lot of property to build a new orphanage and a better one at that. She didn't tell us about it because she didn't want us to worry and stuff so she kept it to herself. The thing is, her debt is really really big. Since the prize money is a lot, I think it's enough to have Liz's debt paid off. The only flaw, would be that she might not win. Although I think she will but let's face it, it's Liz against all of these other competitors." Takeshi explained.

"Are you saying you're having doubts Takeshi?" Mark asked.

"And they're all doubts about Liz winning. Tsk tsk." Andrei said in shame. Takeshi's eye twitched, and he went into chibi riot form (just go with me with that).

"Quit the jokes!" he cried and returned to anime mode.

"With all jokes aside, are you saying that if she doesn't win we should chip in?" Miss Satomi asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, we are like her family. As a matter of fact, her only family, and family helps when one member needs help. I say we should gather as much money as we have and use it to give to Liz if she doesn't win." Takeshi suggested.

"What if she does win Takeshi?" Amy asked.

"Then we just congratulate her and give her some money. I mean, to get her started with the furniture and all the other stuff that'll need to be done to make the orphanage really good." Takeshi replied with a smile.

"Well Takeshi, what debt are we talking about for one thing." Miss Satomi asked.

"Um...well, see..." Takeshi said and whispered the amount in Miss Satomi's ear. She had her eyes closed, and they seemed to be in pain as she opened her eyes and they bulged.

"WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS!" she cried and the scene went to the outside building, it seemed to rumble from her voice. The group inside had sweatdrops, and Takeshi nodded.

"If you think about it, if we contribute equally it's not that bad." Takeshi said with a weak smile. Miss Satomi sighed.

"Yes, you're right. We'll all contribute this much then." Miss Satomi said and wrote down the amount for everyone.

"WHAAAAT!" everyone except Takeshi cried when they saw what they needed to contribute.

Liz was in her room, ready to go win some prize money. She looked at herself, her outfit, and back at the mirror. She sighed._ 'Okay Liz, you can do this. Show the whole world what you're made of!' _she thought to herself.

_'Girl you sure are something! Don't we look hot!_ her inner self chimed.

_"Oh shut it..you really think I look hot?"_ Liz asked and her inner self nodded.

_'It'll be amazing if you don't win! You're going to make everyone in the crowds cheer!'_ her inner self cried happily.

_"Thanks. Well, wish me luck."_ Liz said.

_'Luck? What luck? You don't need it.'_ her inner self replied and Liz smiled. As she was back in reality, she wrapped a jacket over herself to hide her outfit, but had to make the back a little puffy because it made a trail behind her. She looked back at the mirror and sighed heavily. _'Great...just what I need..'_ she thought to herself and rushed out the door. She quietly crept out of HQ, and skipped/rushed down to the contest.

"Isn't today the contest? I heard that they were just having prelims yesterday. The commercial today was for yesterday's finalists." Amy asked curiously.

"I guess so! We'd better go cheer her on." Takeshi replied and everyone went to where the contest was being held. Before they left, they prepared the money for Liz if she needed it after the contest.

Liz sucked in air as she tried to calm herself down. It was all up to her now, she was in the finals so she couldn't blow it now! She hung up her jacket, and was ready to compete for first place. With her jacket off, she revealed her outstanding outfit! It was a purple color, very nice, and the best part was it made a trail behind her. She would win, hands down compared to everyone else there. She peeked through the curtains, and her eyes bulged when she saw the gang sit down near the front row. She looked up at the sky, and hoped that her stage fright wouldn't happen. She was still uncomfortable that her secret was out, _and_ that her friends were going to watch her, but she had to do her best! As the announcer went to the stage, she looked at her competitors. At first she thought they wouldn't stand a chance, but then again, she was wrong. When her turn finally came, it was time to show the whole world what Liz Ricarro was made of.

She came out on stage, and heard he audience cheer and clap at her prescence. She smiled and waved a little, and started to walk slowly down the stage. _'Okay Liz..you can do this...come on, focus!'_ she thought to herself, but telling herself not to screw up jinxed her just a little. Halfway down the stage she was going into slow motion, tripping. Her friends (in slow mo as well) leaned foward, mouths agape. Liz seemed quite surprised at her slow fall, but was able to make that litle messup something people would love. Almost immediately when the slow mo ended she quickly got back on her feet and twirled to 'safe her life from embarrassment' to counter her little messup. She heard the crowd roar at her surprise she showed them, and she sighed with relief. So did her team. Throughout her routine, she was fabulous! Everyone loved her, and this contest would be a piece of cake! But one person didn't like this, at all. As Liz had only a few more minutes left, he stepped on her tail and it ripped. Everyone gasped, and Liz had her mouth agape. The outfit was ruined (sniffs). She growled at the guy, beat him to a pulp, and heard the crowd gasp in horror. She covered it up by making her ruined dress a very very short mini skirt that almost every boy in the audience fainted out of what they saw on stage. Takeshi seemed to be in a transe as he sighed dreamily. Boy was he glad she was his girlfriend. Everyone cheered and stood up clapping, (forgetting about the poor guy who just got his ass kicked as he quietly crept to the back of the stage) and she bowed after going back behind the stage.

She sighed heavily, and looke around the back. Her eyes narrowed, and she walked up to someone casually.

"Excuse me, did you see a guy with a black eye, and bloody nose? Oh yeah! And missing some teeth?" she asked as easily as she could. The person answered that he was somewhere behind the set, and asked why she was looking for the poor guy. She cracked her knuckles, and raised her sleeve.

"I'm not done with him yet." she answered devishly and charged behind the set. The person waited, and heard something very unpleasent.

"NOOO! HAVE MERCY!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU JERK!"

"STAY AWAY! I'M SORRY DON'T KILL ME! AAAAAAAAH!"

"JUST STOP RUNNING SO I CAN PUNCH YOU!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

As the contest finally ended, the one hosting it walked up with a small envelope in his hands. He opened it and read the name loudly, and clearly.

"The winner is! Liz Ricarro!" he cried and Liz flew out onto the stage with a teary smile as she waved and bowed, recieving a boquet of flowers and a nice little silver crown. Talk about being in the winners circle. She could see her friends as they shouted to her.

"YEAH!" Miss Satomi cried.

"WAY TO GO LIZ!" Takeshi roared.

"YOU WERE GREAT!" Amy and Jesse cheered.

"YOU SURE SHOWED THEM WHO'S BOSS!" Andrei shouted.

"GOOD JOB LIZ!" Mark hollared. As the contest was finally over, and Liz walked over to her friends.

"Hey guys...I didn't think you'd come." Liz said with a smile.

"We sure did! Man Liz you were awesome!" Takeshi said.

"Awww thanks Takeshi." Liz said with a laugh, she began to blush.

"Everyone thought you were the best Liz! You sure showed them!" Amy cried.

"Haha. Thanks everyone, really. But gosh, I can't believe this! I got first!" Liz cried with a cheer. Everyone cheered on the way back to Satomi HQ. As they entered, Liz was glad everyone was happy for her, and she couldn't help but laugh out loud because of the success she had made.

"So Liz, does this uh..pay off you know what?" Takeshi asked.

"You bet it does! I'm so glad too! I can't believe this is actually happening!" Liz exclaimed happily. The group smiled, and even though she won, decided to give her the money they had planned on using if she didn't win. Takeshi brought it up to her and she looked at it, puzzled. She opened it and gasped, a hand was slapped onto her mouth. She pointed to it in disbelief, and then looked at her team.

"What...How..Why?" Liz asked plainly.

"Well, let's call it a bonus for your victory. I mean, even though you have the land all, you do need money for the inside and stuff." Takeshi replied with a chuckle as he placed a hand behind his head.

"And we'll help you in any way we can Liz. I'm good at painting just to let you know!" Amy cried happily and Luca meowed, his tail flicking back and forth happily.

"Aww you guys! All this for me! You shouldn'tve!" Liz excliamed as she gave Amy a hug when she walked up to her and Takeshi. The others smiled.

"You deserve it Liz. And we're happy for you." Miss Satomi said with a smile.

"Aww...you guys, you're the best!" Liz laughed as the group continued to smile. Takeshi and Amy walked back over to the group as Liz's eyes still sparkled at the extra money she had gained from her team...her family.

"You should really give a lot of the credit to Takeshi. It was his idea." Miss Satomi added and Liz walked over to Takeshi. The group took a step back so he stood out.

"Really Takeshi? This was all your plan, for me?" Liz asked.

"Of course! Liz, you're worth every penny I have!" Takeshi replied. Liz smiled a teary one, and thanked him. She made a small leap and hugged him tightly, and right after a kiss was made. Takeshi blushed with a laugh, and Liz told the group about her plans with the orphanage. A few days passed, and with Liz's debt paid off the orphanage was being built. She already had the name in mind, now it would make sense.

_'You're still going with Satomi Orphanage?'_ her inner self asked.

_"How can I not? They gave me the extra money so that the orphanage would be up and running so quickly! They deserve credit. I have you know that everyone helped me out, and Amy did a great job with the painting."_ Liz replied. Her inner self shrugged and Liz went back into reality. Takeshi walked up to her, and gave her a letter. It said that her orphanage was now up and running, furniture, accessories, and all, ready for it's name. She replied with Satomi Orphanage, and in one week already the orphanage was in business. It made Liz very happy, and it made Takeshi extremely happy that she was happy. He'd help her out a lot, and the best part was anyone who came there was thrilled to have Team Satomi look after them. So everything worked out, just like that. And with everyone good to go, what more could you possibly want?

A/N: well, there is my bonus chapter! again, thank you those of you who helped me out by giving me good info bout the episode(!). and to all of u reviewers who reviewed for this story! THANK YOU! also, i'm happy that u liked my sequel, and i hope the bonus chapter was a good one too! Leave a review plz ;) to tell me how u liked it! -Em

P.S- anyone have any suggestions with a better name for the orphanage? All ideas are welcomed with open arms because my title for the orphanage seems a little plain...even though it had a good reason to it.

P.S.S- i have been spazzing and going crazy from checking over and over and over with chapter 7. I can't seem to find any spelling errors, not one! can someone point out to me where the spelling errors are? because i've checked that chapter a thousand times and not one error can i find! not one! and it's driving me crazy, and i really want to fix it! it would make me happy :) lol if u could help that'd be great too! -Em


End file.
